A GIFT
by Gytwice
Summary: Kata itu bagai percikan bara api yang membakar, menghanguskan seluruh pertahanan Sakura yang mati-matian ia pertahankan. Kata yang tak pernah Sakura dengar, sayang yang terucap bagai madu manis di tengah hutan belantara. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : Haruno SakuraXUchiha Sasuke**

**RATED : M (For many reason )**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : OC, MATURE, LITTLE BIT OF TYPO(S)**

**~,~**

**~,~**

**A GIFT by GHYE**

**::::::**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hei forehead siang nanti jadi kan kita pergi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ino Yamanaka.

"Tentu saja pig. Mana mungkin aku membatalkan rencana kita. Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun ulang tahun dan aku belum menyiapkan kado apapun untuknya. Bukankah kau juga ingin memberi sesuatu untuk kekasihmu itu?" Seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut indah berwarna bubble gum dan bermata emerald menatap serius lawan bicara nya itu sambil sesekali menyeruput jus strawberry nya. Sakura Haruno, Gadis tercantik di Konoha College.

"Ya, kau benar aku ingin memberi kado untuk kekasih baruku sai-kun. Oh, Sakura bisakah kau bayangkan saat Sai-kun memberiku sebuah lukisan dengan aku sebagai objek nya saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Saat itu aku seperti merasa ada cahaya yang tengah menerangi kami berdua dan tentu saja diiringi dengan music romantis. Aah seperti dunia hanya milik kami berdua. Itu adalah mo-"

"Hentikan itu Ino! Aku sudah berulang kali mendengangar cerita itu." Sakura segera memotong cerita sahabatnya, Ino, yang sudah ia dengar puluhan kali.

"Jahat sekali kau Forehead, aku kan hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu apa sudah kau fikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sambil asyik menyantap saladnya. Ya, Ino dan Sakura memang sedang berada di kantin kampus mereka. Membahas rencana mereka untuk memberikan kado untuk kekasih mereka sembari mengisi perut yang sudah tak sabar ingin di beri amunisi sejak pelajaran Kakashi sensei pagi tadi.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya tapi aku masih bingung kira-kira kado apa yang cocok untuknya." Jawab Sakura. "Aku ingin memberinya kado yang spesial. Tapi aku belum menemukan ide untuk kado spesial itu."

"Hmm aku mempunyai sebuah ide yang bagus. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan sangat senang jika kau memberikannya kado ini." Ino menatap serius kedua emerald Sakura sambil sesekali menyeringai aneh.

"Apa?" Sahut Sakura penasaran.

"Dekatkan telingamu Forehead." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Ino. Lalu Ino membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Astaga Pig otakmu kotor sekali! Kau gila?" Kedua bola mata emerald Sakura terbelalak mendengar ide gila sahabatnya.

"Hei tapi bisakah kau tidak meneriaki telingaku, Forehead?" Jawab Ino dengan raut wajah kesal. "Itu bukan ide gila Sakura. Wajar kan kalau sepasang kekasih melakukan itu? Toh kalian berdua pasti sudah sering melakukannya kan?" Selidik Ino dengan cengirannya yang semakin lebar.

"Hhh.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Fikiranmu terlalu jauh Ino. Jujur saja aku dan Sasuke-kun belum melakukan apa-apa. Berciuman pun hanya sekali dan Sasuke pun hanya mencium dahi ku saat mengantar aku pulang beberapa waktu lalu." Sakura menyeruput kembali jus strawberry nya dengan tak bersemangat lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Ne, Sakura? Apa kau serius?" Tatap Ino tak percaya.

"Apa kau lihat aku sedang bercanda? Aku sendiri terkadang sering merasa bahwa ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, padahal kami sudah berpacaran cukup lama tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun menciumku atau menggandeng tanganku." Cairan bening di kedua bola mata indah Sakura mulai terlihat.

"Gomenne Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Ino sedikit merasa bersalah kepada sahabat nya itu. Ia pun menggeser duduknya ke samping sakura. "Mungkin Sasuke mempunyai alasan mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu padamu. Aku yakin ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sakura. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Ino mencoba memberi semangat kepada gadis yang kini mulai terisak itu.

"Terimakasih Ino." Sakura menghapus air mata di kedua matanya dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau setuju dengan ide ku tadi?" Ino kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apakah Sasuke tidak akan menganggapku aneh jika aku memberinya kado seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura sayang. Menurutku itu akan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya dan mungkin Sasuke akan memberitahumu alasannya mengapa selama ini ia tak pernah menyentuhmu." Jawab Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Yah ku harap begitu. Tapi aku malu memberikan kado seperti itu kepadanya Pig." Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah Forehead, setuju saja dengan ide ku ini. Aku yakin pasti berhasil dan Sasuke akan sangat senang menerimanya. Kalau memang gagal aku akan menraktirmu di Strawberry ice cream caffe sampai kau puas. Tetapi apabila berhasil kau yang harus mentraktir aku. Bagaimana? setuju?" Tanya Ino berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan rencananya itu.

"Hmm baiklah Pig aku setuju." Jawab Sakura pasrah. Berharap rencana sahabatnya itu akan membawa kemajuan yang baik dalam hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahaha bagus Forehead. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita sudahi acara makan kita karna sebentar lagi Orochimaru sensei akan mengamuk jika kita telat masuk ke kelasnya." Ino berdiri dari duduknya.

"Astaga aku lupa. Ayo, cepat Pig." Sakura pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Ino segera menyusul Sakura.

"Tunggu aku Forehead."

"Baiklah, Saya rasa hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian." Orochimaru sensei menyudahi kuliahnya tepat jam 2 siang.

"Haaah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Hei, Sakura pangeranmu sudah menunggu di luar. Cepat kau beri tahu dia kalau hari ini kau tidak bisa pulang bersamanya." Ino menatap keluar kelas mereka. Sakura dan Ino mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Sasuke mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis.

" Aku akan menemui Sai-kun dulu." Ino segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas nya dan berjalan menuju kelas kekasihnya,Sai dari jurusan seni rupa,setelah merapikan diktat kuliahnya. Sakura segera merapikan alat tulisnya dan menghampiri laki-laki berambut raven, berperawakan tinggi, dan berkulit putih pucat, yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya santainya ,yang merupakan pangeran nomor satu di Konoha college dan banyak membuat gadis-gadis Konoha College terpesona oleh ketampanannya,menunggu kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Sasuke-kun sudah lama menungguku?" Sakura sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. "Ayo pulang Sakura." Sasuke baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya saat Sakura meraih tangannya, menahan nya untuk tidak melangkah.

"Gomenne Sasu-kun. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Hari ini aku sudah janji ingin menemani Ino ke suatu tempat. Aku akan menginap di rumahnya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Sakura.

Hm. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika ia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua bola mata onyx nya menatap tepat di kedua manik mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura merasa malu di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, sehingga semburat merah kembali mewarnai kedua pipi nya.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun aku tidak bsa memberitahumu. Ino tidak memperbolehkanku memberitahukannya kepadamu. Tetapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku dan Ino tidak pergi ke tempat macam-macam dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

"Hn. Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa kau harus menghubungiku. Ku harap Ino tidak mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat aneh." Ucap Sasuke tak mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi. Ia percaya dengan kekasihnya itu. "Ku antar kau sampai gerbang."

"Hai." Sakura segera berjalan di samping Sasuke menuju pintu gerbang Konoha College.

Di gerbang Ino dan Sai sudah menunggu. Sasuke dan Sakura segera menghampiri mereka.

"Sai-kun, kau dan Sasuke pulang saja duluan. Aku dan Sakura akan pulang bersama." Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sasuke biarkan gadis-gadis ini sedikit bersenang-senang. Ino-chan aku pulang dulu." Sai mengecup bibir Ino sekilas lalu segera naik kedalam mobil Mercedes benz-nya. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa iri.

"Sakura, hati-hati. Aku pulang." Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura pelan lalu segera menstarter motor ninjanya dan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha College bersamaan dengan Sai. Pipi Sakura kembali merona. Baru kali ini Sasuke mencium dahi nya di hadapan orang lain. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Oke Sakura saatnya kita menjalankan misi!" Ujar Ino semangat.

"Yaaa." Sakura jadi ikut bersemangat. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan gerbang Konoha College sambil sesekali bergurau dan tertawa.

.TBC.

Hahaha akhirnya fic pertamaku di publish juga. Senaaaaang…. Aduh sampai menitikan air mata. Hahaha :'D

Sebenernya saya udah tau fanfic cukup lama, tapi cuma suka baca-baca aja. Eeh~ lama2 tertarik juga buat bikin fanfic. Baru pertama bikin udah rated M. ohohoho~

Mohon bantuannya ya senpai-senpai semua. Saya masih newbie jadi harap maklum kalau ada banyak kesalahan di fic pertama saya ini. Saya mohon saran dan kritiknya yaa senpai-senpai

Oke bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini? Lanjutkah? Atau hapuskah?

Arigato Gozaimasu…. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**A GIFT ****©GY****BLUE12**

**PAIRING : Uchiha SasukeXHaruno Sakura**

**RATED : M (For many reason :D)**

**GENRE : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : OC, MATURE, LITTLE BIT OF TYPO(S)**

**:::::**

**Click back if you don't wanna read this fic….**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura dan Ino berdiri tepat di depan sebuah papan toko yang bertuliskan _'SPECIAL GIFT'S SHOP'_. Sebenarnya toko ini terletak di sudut pojok daerah pertokoan di Konoha Street, tetapi pengunjungnya tak bisa di bilang sedikit, walaupun toko ini nyaris terletak di sudut terpencil daerah pertokoan itu.

"Hei Ino, aku belum pernah melihat toko ini sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura heran.

"Aah~ jelas saja kau tak pernah tahu ada toko seperti ini dan tak pernah melihatnya. Tingkat percintaanmu kan rendah. Ahahaha.." Jawab Ino sambil sedikit terbahak.

"Hei menyebalkan sekali kau, Pig!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak sangat imut.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, Forehead. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Aku tak mau di cap sebagai orang aneh karena terus-terusan berdiri disini." Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko. Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Ino.

"Ino, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling toko. Toko ini lumayan di kunjungi banyak pembeli. Buktinya banyak sekali gadis-gadis ataupun pasangan-pasangan yang berada di toko ini. Mungkin karena desain toko ini cukup unik sehingga banyak menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Toko ini bisa di bilang sangat _colourfull_. Toko ini sengaja di cat dengan berbagai warna yang terang dan berkesan _'cheerful'_. Toko ini pun terbilang cukup luas dan terlihat sangat rapi dan teratur. Barang-barang yang di jual di toko ini tampak di bedakan menjadi beberapa bagian dengan di pisahkan beberapa rak-rak besar.

Di pojok kiri toko terdapat papan bertuliskan _'GIFT FOR GIRLS'_. Di bagian ini terdapat 3 rak besar yang menjual berbagai macam baju, tas, sepatu dan aksesoris khas perempuan. Terdapat banyak barang-barang unik, lucu dan _girly_ yang sudah pasti di sukai oleh gadis-gadis maupun para wanita dewasa.

Selanjutnya di sebelah kanan nya terdapat papan bertuliskan _'GIFT FOR BOYS'_. Di bagian khusus _'BOYS'_ ini juga terdapat 3 rak besar yang sebagian besar jenis-jenis barang yang di jual sama dengan barang-barang yang ada di rak-rak milik _'GIRLS'_ di sebelahnya. Seperti baju, sepatu, tas, dan berbagai aksesoris khas cowok, yang membedakan hanyalah barang-barang di rak-rak bagian ini berkesan sangat _'boyish'_ dan sedikit _'dark'_.

Lanjut ke bagian selanjutnya. _'FOR COUPLES'_. Ya, sudah dapat di tebak, bagian ini sudah pasti menjual barang-barang untuk para pasangan kekasih. Banyak sekali barang-barang bertema 'kembar' yang dapat di lihat di 2 rak besar di bagian ini. Barang-barangnya pun unik dan cocok untuk semua pasangan kekasih.

Bagian terakhir, terletak di pojok kanan toko. Terdapat papan yang bertuliskan _'EXTREME AND MATURE GIFT'_. Di bawah papan itu juga di tuliskan bahwa barang-barang yang di jual di bagian ini hanya untuk umur 17 tahun ke atas. Di bagian ini terdapat 4 rak besar yang menjual berbagai barang yang bertema 'dewasa'. Barang-barang seperti _ring_, _dildo_, _vacuum_, _vibrator_, _'not real' vagina_, bahkan kondom dan _Viagra _juga di jual di bagian ini, dengan berbagai macam merk dan jenis. Sangat cocok bukan dengan kategori _'EXTREME AND MATURE'_?

"Ya sudah jelas 'kan Sakura, toko ini menjual barang-barang yang cocok untuk di jadikan sebagai kado. Toko ini sangat terkenal lho di kalangan remaja maupun dewasa." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil sesekali melihat-lihat barang di _'GIFT FOR BOYS'_.

"Iya aku mengerti, tetapi aku tak menyangka bahwa toko ini juga menjual barang-barang khusus dewasa." Sakura agak memelankan suaranya.

"Hahaha justru itu aku mengajakmu kesini. Untuk membantumu memilihkan kado yang 'cocok'(?) untuk si Uchiha itu." Ino melemparkan tatapan genit kepada Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah aku menurut saja," Sahut Sakura pasrah. "Lagipula kita sudah sampai disini dan aku sudah setuju dengan rencana mu ini."

"Hahaha baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita ke bagian _'EXTREME and MATURE'_." Ajak Ino bersemangat. Beberapa orang langsung melihat ke arah mereka akibat suara Ino yang tidak bisa di kategorikan pelan itu.

"Hei tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu, Pig?" Sakura melempar _deathglare_-nya kepada Ino.

"Hahaha santai saja Sakura." Balas Ino cuek. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju bagian keempat di toko tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabat baik nya itu.

"Hei Sakura bagaimana dengan ini?" Ino mengambil sebuah _vacuum_ berbentu telur yang bertuliskan _'TENGA EGG'_.

"Benda apa ini?" Sakura mengernyit, tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Yaampun Forehead, masa kau tidak tahu benda apa ini?" Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan seolah dia adalah anak SD yang tidak mengerti akan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa.

"Ini adalah alat semacam vacuum yang biasa di gunakan laki-laki untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka. " Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Lalu kalau ini apa?" Sakura mengambil sebuah alat yang berbentuk agak lonjong dan berukuran kecil dengan beberapa tombol di sekeliling benda tersebut.

"Wah, pilihan bagus, Forehead! Ini vibrator lidah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memuaskan kekasihmu itu saat kalian _melakukannya_. Hahaha. Ternyata kau pintar juga memilih barang yang cocok." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hei aku kan hanya asal memilih." Sakura mengelak. Semburat merah kembali merona di kedua pipinya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau. Yasudah menurutku vibrator itu lebih cocok sebagai kado untuk Sasuke. Oyaa satu lagi, kau jangan sampai melupakan ini." Ino mengambil sesuatu berbentuk kotak.

Kondom.

"Kau tak boleh melupakan ini, Sakura. Untuk pemula ini wajib di gunakan. Hahaha." Ino memberikan sekotak kondom kepada Sakura. Kini wajah Sakura sukses di buat merah padam oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke kasir. Ku rasa sudah cukup acara 'berburu' kita hari ini. Aku juga sudah menemukan kado yang cocok untuk Sai-kun."Ino segera bergegas menuju kasir, sedangkan Sakura masih mematung sambil memandangi sekotak kondom yang di berikan Ino tadi.

Merasa Sakura tak mengkutinya, Ino pun kembali ke tempat tadi seraya mendengus, "Ayo, Sakura jangan diam saja disitu." Ino menarik tangan sahabatnya itu dan membawanya menuju kasir.

"Ino, dari tadi aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya darimana kau tau toko itu?" Tanya Sakura. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah caffe. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar melepas lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Hmm.. Sai-kun pernah mengajakku kesana beberapa waktu lalu." Ino menjawab dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

"Apa? Benarkah? Apa yang kau beli?" Sakura tampak penasaran.

"Ano.. aku dan Sai.. ano.." Ino tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Wajahnya kini mulai memerah.

"Let me guess! Apa kau dan Sai membeli barang-barang khusus dewasa disana?" Tebak Sakura.

"Aa, begitulah Sakura. " Kali ini wajah Ino sudah merah sempurna persisi seperti tomat. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Astaga Pig, jangan-jangan kau dan Sai sudah…." Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Aaaaaaaa… Sudahlah aku malu membahasnya!" Ino mengibaskan kedua tangannya, tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuat wajahnya persis seperti kepting rebus itu.

"Oh, tidak bisa. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku nanti. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar KISAH mu itu, Pig! Hahaha.." Sakura sengaja menekankan kata _kisah _untuk menggoda Ino.

"Dasar, Forehead." Ino pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Sakura yang lebih dahulu beranjak dari kursinya. Semburat merah pun masih setia menghiasi kedua pipi Ino.

Malam itu Sakura menginap di rumah Ino. Setelah membersihkan diri ─a.k.a mandi─ dan makan malam, dua gadis itu segera pergi ke kamar untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan, lebih tepatnya adalah rapat untuk mengintrogasi Ino perihal hubungan asmaranya dengan kekasihnya, Sai.

"Cepatlah Pig, aku ingin kau menceritakan semua nya kepadaku. Bisa-bisanya kau merahasiakan hal ini kepada sahabatmu sendiri. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih ceria dan terkadang wajahmu tiba-tiba merona. Ku pikir kau sudah gila karena sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Hahaha.." Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Ino sambil melirik kea arah Ino. Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sabar sedikit, Forehead. Kau tidak sabaran sekali." Ino membetulkan posisi tidurnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bercerita.

"Aaa.. aku malu sekali menceritakan hal ini kepadamu, Sakura." Ino menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hei, aku ini sahabatmu, Ino. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu," Ucap Sakura. "Ayolah Ino, aku kan hanya ingin tahu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji ya tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain." Ino menatap Sakura serius sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya, tanda perjanjian.

"Tenang saja, Pig. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Ino.

"Hmm.. jadi begini.." Ino mulai menceritakan '_pengalaman' nya _kepada Sakura.

_Flashback begin_

"_Ino-chan!"_

_Ino menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya._

"_Oh, Sai-kun. Ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin menuju ke kelasmu." Ino menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya kepada kekasih baru nya itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu. Apa kau ada waktu?" Ucap Sai sambil membalas senyuman Ino._

"_Hmm.. hari ini aku tidak ada janji dan Sakura juga sudah pulang tadi bersama Sasuke. Kau ingin menunjukkan apa Sai-kun?" Ino menatap kedua mata obsidian Sai. _

"_Rahasia, Ino-chan." Sai tersenyum kepada Ino lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu. Mengajaknya menuju halaman parkir Konoha College._

_Ino hanya diam sambil menunduk malu. Kedua pipi nya merona akibat perlakuan Sai yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya itu._

_Sesampainya di halaman parkir, Sai dan Ino segera meninggalkan Konoha College menuju rumah Sai, menggunakan mercedez benz kesayangan Sai._

"_Ayo, masuk Ino-chan." Ajak Sai. Ino tampak ragu-ragu memasuki kediaman Sai yang lebih tepat disebut 'istana' ketimbang rumah._

_Sai mengusap pelan pipi Ino saat Ino hanya terdiam saat ia menyuruhnya masuk. "Ayo, masuk Ino-chan." Sai mengulang kata-kata nya._

_Ino tersadar dari lamunannya -__mengagumi rumah kekasihnya-__ saat Sai mengelus pelan pipinya._

"_Aa." Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Ino. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup._

_Sai tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu Ino tampak gugup dan sedikit canggung._

"_Tak perlu malu-malu atau canggung Ino-chan. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri." Sai tersenyum lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Ino, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ino hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sai._

"_Ano.. rumahmu sepi sekali, Sai-kun." Ino menatap sekeliling rumah Sai. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang terlihat semenjak ia memasuki kediaman kekasihnya itu._

"_Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang tugas di luar kota. Jadi, hanya ada aku saja di rumah ini. Oh, tentu saja ada beberapa pelayan yang juga tinggal disini," Ucap Sai. Ia membawa Ino masuk lebih dalam ke kediamannya._

"_Untung saja ada Ino-chan yang menemaniku. Jadi, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi." Lagi-lagi Sai memberikan senyumnya kepada Ino. Ino hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam. Semburat merah pun makin mewarnai kedua pipinya._

_Akhirnya Sai dan Ino berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berornamen pahatan-pahatan kayu yang indah. Ino menatap kagum pada pahatan-pahatan di pintu itu._

"_Ino-chan, bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar? Aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan untukmu." Sai menatap kedua aquamarine Ino._

"_Baiklah, Sai-kun." Ino pun menutup kedua matanya. Rasa penasaran pun semakin di rasakan Ino._

_Sai menggandeng tangan Ino, membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, mengajak Ino masuk semakin dalam. Ino mencium aroma cat dan kanvas, ia yakin ini tempat Sai biasa melukis. Galeri mungkin. _

_Setelah beberapa langkah, Sai pun berhenti. Ino pun ikut berhenti._

"_Sekarang kau boleh membuka kedua matamu, Ino-chan." Sai melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ino._

_Ino pun membuka kedua matanya. Saat itulah, saat ia membuka kedua bola mata aquamarine nya, ia terpana. _

_Sebuah lukisan. Bukan lukisan biasa __─setidaknya itulah yang di rasakan Ino saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat lukisan itu terbentang indah di hadapannya. Indah. Hanya satu kata itulah yang terfikir di benak Ino._

_Sebuah lukisan tentang dirinya. Ino yang sedang tersenyum menatap matahari terbenam di bukit pegunungan Konoha. Sinar mentari yang mulai tenggelam itu menciptakan bias indah di wajah Ino. Ino tampak sangat natural saat itu, dan lukisan itu pun tampak sangat nyata. Indah dan cantik._

"_Indah sekali, Sai-kun," Ino benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan lukisan kekasihnya itu. Ino tak menyangka bahwa Sai mampu melukis lukisan seindah ini. "Ini sangat indah. Aku.." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Tak terasa air mata nya menetes. Sai mengusap kedua air mata di wajah kekasihnya itu._

"_Ini lukisan keduaku untukmu," Sai menatap lembut kedua bola mata Ino. _

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Ino. Aku tidak main-main. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepada orang lain. Hanya kau. Dan dengan lukisan lah aku menyampaikan rasa cintaku ini kepadamu, Ino-chan."_

"_Sai-kun.." Ino kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. _

"_Ku mohon cintailah aku seperti aku mencintai dirimu." Sai pun mengusap kedua pipi Ino. _

"_Ya, Sai-kun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Terimakasih Sai-kun kau sudah mau mencintai diriku dan menerimaku apa adanya." Ino tersenyum lembut. Cantik. Itulah yang ada di fikirkan Sai saat itu. Obsidian dan Aquamarine. Keduanya makin larut dalam tatapan intens masing-masing._

_Perlahan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino. Ino hanya diam, menunggu._

_Bertemu. Sai menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Ino. Ciuman pertama mereka. Terasa sangat lembut. Sai mencium Ino dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipi Ino pelan._

_Perlahan namun pasti, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih dalam. Sai menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Ino, meminta ijin untuk mengecap rasa Ino lebih dalam. Ino pun membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan Sai untuk lebih dalam mengeksplorasi. _

_Kini ciuman itupun berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan penuh hasrat._

_Entah sejak kapan Ino mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sai. Dan kedua tangan Sai pun tak bisa diam. Sai mengusap lembut seluruh bagian tubuh Ino yang bisa di jangkaunya. _

_Lidah Sai menjelajah liar di dalam mulut Ino. _

_Ino mendesah tertahan saat Sai menyapukan lidahnya, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Ino. Lalu mengajak lidah Ino untuk bertarung, sama-sama merasakan._

"_ehhm.. Sai-kun.." Ucap Ino di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka._

_Puas dengan kedua bibir Ino. Sai masih ingin mencicipi rasa lain di tubuh Ino. Ciumannya pun berpindah, turun ke leher jenjang Ino. Sai menyapukan lidahnya di leher kanan Ino. Mencari-cari titik sensitive kekasihnya itu._

"_Uuuh.." Ino melenguh pelan saat Sai berhasil menemukan titik sensitive di lehernya. Sai pun menyesap lebih dalam titik sensitive itu. Menghisapnya, menggigit kecil bagian itu, lalu menyapukan lidahnya. Gigitannya tersebut menimbulkan ruam merah kecil. _

_Sai semakin banyak menciptakan ruam-ruam merah di leher Ino. Seakan ingin mengecap semua rasa Ino. Kedua tangannya pun sibuk melepas dress babydoll Ino. Melepas kancingnya satu persatu. Menariknya dengan sedikit kasar. Sehingga kedua payudara Ino tampak lebih jelas dengan bra berwarna biru ─yang menjadi penghalang bagi Sai untuk mengecap rasa lain di tubuh Ino._

_Ciumannya pun semakin turun. Sai mengecup pelan belahan dada Ino._

"_aahh.." Lagi-lagi Ino mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan Sai._

_Dengan tidak sabar, Sai mencoba melepas bra Ino. _

_Ino sadar hal ini akan membawanya masuk ke hal yang lebih dalam dan intens lagi._

"_Sai-kun.. Tunggu dulu.. aahh.." Ino mencoba bicara kepada kekasihnya itu, namun lagi-lagi desahanlah yang kembali terucap dari bibirnya. Ternyata Sai sudah berhasil melepas bra nya. Kini, ia asik menciumi kedua payudara Ino yang sudah bebas. Membuat Ino makin berusaha keras menahan desahannya._

"_Sai-kun.. ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu.." Sai tak bergeming. Ia masih sibuk dengan 'sesuatu' milik kekasihnya itu._

"_Sai-kun.. akkhh..!" Ino sedikit berteriak. Sai menggigit putingnya. Menyesap payudara kirinya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat Ino tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar di bawah sana._

"_Sai-kun…. Aaah.. aku.." Ino lemas. Basah. Sai tampak puas melihat Ino mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Cepat sekali. Pikir Sai. _

"_Sai, ku mohon.. dengarkan aku.." Ino mendorong pelan tubuh Sai. _

"_Sai-kun.."_

_Akhirnya Sai pun menghentikan kegiatannya ─menciumi payudara Ino─ itu, sedikit merasa kesal karena 'aktivitas' nya di ganggu._

"_Kenapa Ino-chan? Apa kau tidak ingin?" Tanya Sai._

"_Bukan begitu.. Aku ingin, tapi bukankah kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu? Ini… pengalaman pertamaku." Ucap Ino malu-malu. Sai hanya tersenyum lembut memandang kekasihnya itu yang tampak malu, wajahnya sudah sangat merah._

"_Baiklah Ino-chan. Aku akan menyiapkannya. Setelah itu, kau tidak bisa menghentikanku lagi." Ucap Sai sambil menyeringai. Ino hanya mengangguk, menatap malu kekasihnya._

"_Ayo, ku bantu kau memakai bajumu. Lalu, ikut aku menemani membeli 'persiapan' untuk kita nanti." Sai tersenyum mencurigakan._

"_Aku ikut membelinya juga?" Tanya Ino. Wajahnya semakin merah membayangkan dirinya dan Sai membeli 'sesuatu' untuk kegiatan tertunda mereka ini._

"_Tentu saja, Ino-chan." Jawab Sai sambil membantu Ino mengancingkan dress baby doll nya._

_Sai dan Ino sampai di sebuah pertokoan di Konoha Street. Sai mengajak Ino masuk ke dalam toko yang terletak di sudut pojok pertokoan tersebut. 'SPECIAL GIFT'S SHOP'. Nama toko tersebut._

"_Tempat apa ini, Sai-kun?"Tanya Ino. _

"_Masuk saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu tempat apa ini." Jawab Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Ino, masuk kedalam toko._

_Sai membawa Ino ke sisi kanan toko itu. Wajah Ino langsung memerah saat melihat tulisan di sebuah papan, 'EXRTREME AND MATURE'. _

"_Sai-kun apa kita akan membeli sesuatu di bagian khusus dewasa itu?" Ino bertanya sambil menatap Sai malu. Entah mengapa hari ini Ino menjadi seorang gadis yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara, seperti Hinata, salah satu sahabatnya selain Sakura. Padahal Ino adalah gadis yang paling cerewet menurut Sakura dan Hinata._

_Sai hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Sai pun menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu rak. Mengambil sesuatu berbentuk kotak._

"_Ino-chan, sebaiknya berapa banyak aku harus membeli ini?" Sai menyodorkan sekotak kondom kepada Ino. Wajahnya di buat seperti orang yang sedang benar-benar bingung. Ia ingin menggoda Ino._

"_Sai-kun kau membuatku sangat malu! Aku.. tidak tahu.. Terserah kau saja lah!" Ino membuang muka, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. _

"_Baiklah aku akan membelinya dalam jumlah yang banyak ─untuk persediaan." Sai masih terlihat ingin menggoda Ino, dan itu sukses membuat wajah kekasihnya makin merah padam._

"_Berhenti menggodaku, Sai-kun!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya tampak sangat lucu. Sai hanya tertawa pelan melihat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah. _

"_Hmm.. apa lagi yang bisa kita beli di toko ini?" Sai tampak melihat-lihat barang-barang lain di rak-rak bagian 'khusus dewasa itu'. Setelah beberapa lama berputar-putar, Sai mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk gurita lengkap dengan tentakelnya ─yang terbuat dari gel, dan mengambil sebuah vibrator. _

"_Benda apa ini?" Ino menatap aneh si 'gurita'._

"_Kita akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti, Sayang." Jawab Sai sambil menyeringai aneh ke arah Ino. "Past kau akan sangat menyukai benda ini."_

_Ino makin salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi Sai sukses membuat wajah kekasihnya itu merah padam._

_Setelah selesai dengan acara membeli perlengkapan 'tempur' mereka. Sai dan Ino langsung kembali menuju kediaman Sai._

"_Ayo, Ino-chan aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Sai menarik Ino masuk kedalam rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kedalam kamarnya._

"_Astaga Sai-kun, tidak bisakah kau sabar sedikit saja? Dasar pervert." Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan(?)._

"_Terimakasih." Ucap Sai. Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi kekasihnya itu._

_Sesampainya di kamar Sai, Ino kembali merasa gugup. Ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ino berjalan menuju beranda di luar kamar Sai. Mencoba mengusir kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang kembali._

_Ino sedikit terkejut saat mendapati tangan kekar Sai memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

"_Ino-chan, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Ucap Sai pelan sembari menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya itu. Ino hanya mengangguk, menikmati sapuan bibir Sai di tengkuknya. Sai pun segera menggendong Ino._

"_Sai-kun.." Ucap Ino saat Sai membaringkannya di tempat tidur berukuran king size milik Sai._

_Sai menatap kedua aquamarine Ino. Gadisnya ini sudah membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi._

_Sai mulai mencium bibir mungil Ino. Lembut. _

_Ciuman lembut nya kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panas ─yang membuat gairah mereka semakin memuncak. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, mencoba untuk sedikit mencicipi rasa dari pasangannya. Sai mengabsen gigi Ino satu persatu lalu menggelitik langit-langit mulut Ino dengan lidahnya, membuat Ino mendesah, menahan geli akibat perlakuan Sai._

_Ino pun tak ingin diam saja. Ia balas menyeruakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sai. Ikut merasakan sensasi bagaimana rasanya mengecap rasa sang kekasih._

_Saliva saling bertukar. Menjadi bukti ciuman mereka yang penuh dengan gairah._

_Setelah puas mencicipi indera perasa Ino, Sai bergerak turun menuju leher Ino. Menjilat. Menyesap. Menggigit. Hal itu Sai lakukan berulang kali di berbagai tempat di leher Ino. Menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah. Tangannya pun tak bisa tinggal diam, mencoba membantu dengan cara melepaskan dress baby doll yang di gunakan Ino. Lalu, membuang dress Ino ke sembarang tempat setelah berhasil memisahkannya dengan si pemiliknya. Kini tubuh mulus Ino hanya terhalangi oleh pakaian dalam yang di kenakannya. Sai menatap kagum tubuh gadisnya itu._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti Itu." Ino menutup dua bagian paling sensitifnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah._

"_Tak bolehkah aku melihat dan sedikit mencicipinya?" Sai bertanya sembari menatap lembut kedua mata Ino._

"_Semua ini milikmu ,Sai." Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sai, lalu mengecup pelan bibir Sai._

_Sai tersenyum. Dengan sigap ia kembali menciumi bibir Ino sembari mencoba melepas kaitan bra yang di kenakan Ino. _

_Klik. Bebas. Kedua mata Sai menjelajah lapar kedua payudara Ino. Wajahnya ia arahkan pada belahan dada kekasihnya itu. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh gadisnya. Lalu mendaratkan kedua bibirnya di salah satu dada Ino. _

"_aaahh…" Ino mendesah menerima perlakuan Sai. Sai mencium puncak payudara Ino lalu menggigit-gigitnya kecil. _

"_Dadamu sangat indah, Ino-chan." Ucap Sai di sela-sela kegiatannya menyesap payudara Ino._

"_Ssshh.. terus Sai-kun.." Ino semakin menekankan kepala kekasihnya itu pada payudaranya. Meminta lebih._

_Lagi-lagi tangan Sai tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju payudara Ino yang lain. Memanjanya seperti yang di lakukan oleh mulutnya. Mengusap dan mencubit kecil puncak payudara kanan Ino. Membuat Ino semakin mendesah tertahan._

_Tangan kanannya pun melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Satu-satu nya kain yang melekat di tubuh Ino berhasil ia lepaskan. Menampakkan mahkota kegadisan Ino. Basah. Ternyata Ino menikmati permainannya. Sai pun sudah merasakan sesak di bagian celana nya semenjak awal tadi. Sesuatu di bawah sana meminta untuk di bebaskan._

_Sai pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Ino. Ingin tampak polos juga sama seperti kekasihnya. Sai melucuti pakaiannya satu-persatu. Ino hanya diam mengamati kekasihnya itu membuka seluruh pakaian yang di kenakannya hingga tak ada satu pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ino sedikit menganga saat melihat kejantanan kekasihnya sudah berdiri tegak. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malu._

_Sai yang menyadari pandangan Ino yang menatap pada benda yang menjadi kebanggannya itu hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali menindih tubuh Ino. Merasakan sensasi saat kedua dadanya bergesekkan dengan kedua payudara Ino. _

_Sai kembali menciumi payudara Ino. Melukiskan kembali bercak-bercak merah di sekeliling payudara Ino._

"_Aaakh..!" Ino memekik keras saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerobos daerah sensitifnya._

"_Tenang Ino-chan. Ini tidak menyakitkan." Sai mengecup pelan dahi Ino._

_Sai memaju-mundurkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah tertanam di dalam vagina Ino. _

"_Aaahh.. ssshh.. Sai-kun.." Tampaknya Ino sudah mulai terbiasa menerima kehadiran jari Sai di dalam tubuhnya. _

_Sai pun mengikutsertakan jari tengahnya masuk kedalam vagina Ino. Lalu kembali memaju-mundurkan kedua jari nya tersebut. Ino semakin mendesah keras. Terakhir ia masukkan jari manisnya. Lalu ia mempercepat gerakan jari-jari nya di dalam vagina Ino. Tak hanya jari Sai yang bekerja, mulutnya pun terus menerus menciumi kedua payudara Ino bergantian. Membuat Ino merasakan dua kenikmatan yang berbeda._

"_Aah Sai-kun.. aku.. aku.. aakh!" Ino menjerit. Cairan bening keluar membasahi jari-jari Sai. Klimaks pertama nya. Tubuhnya lemas. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. _

_Sai belum puas. Ia ingin mencicipi langsung cairan cinta kekasihnya itu. Sai pun semakin bergerak turun. Mengecup pelan semua bagian tubuh Ino yang di lewatinya. Payudara. Perut. Dan terakhir pangkal paha Ino. _

_Ia meghirup aroma kegadisan Ino. Lalu menyuruh Ino untuk menekuk kedua kaki nya. Membuat Sai lebih leluasa untuk mengeksplorasi sesuatu di bawah sana. _

"_aaah….." Ino mendesah nikmat saat sai mengecup dan menjilat pelan klitorisnya. Mendengar desah nikmat yang terucap dari bibir Ino, Sai segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Ino. Memasukkan lidahnya sedalam mungkin lalu menariknya keluar lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang. Desahan Ino semakin terdengar. Sai makin cepat megeluar-masukkan lidahnya. Ino pun semakin menekan kepala Sai agar lebih dalam memanja kegadisannya. Sampai akhirnya.._

"_Sai-kun.. aku.. aahhaah.. keluar!"Ino memekik. Cairannya tumpah di mulut kekasihnya. Sai dengan sigap langsung menelan cairan kenikmatan Ino tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Menjilat sebentar klitoris Ino, lalu bergerak naik untuk mengecup bibir Ino, ingin memberitahu bagaimana rasa cairannya sendiri._

"_Aku akan memulainya, Ino-chan," Sai menatap Ino serius. "Hentikan aku jika aku menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak memaksamu jika kau tak menginginkannya."_

"_Tidak Sai-kun, aku percaya padamu kau tak akan menyakitiku, dan aku tak ingin kau berhenti karena aku juga menginginkannya." Ino balas menatap Sai lembut dan tersenyum manis._

_Sai mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak sebentar dari tubuh Ino untuk memasang kondom yang sudah di belnya tadi bersama Ino. Sai mengecup pelan bibir Ino._

"_Aku mulai." _

_Sai mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam vagina Ino. _

"_Aaakh..!"Ino memekik pelan saat kejantanan Sai mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam vaginanya. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya._

"_Hentikan aku jika ini benar-benar membuatmu sakit." Sai menatap khawatir pada Ino._

"_Tidak, lanjutkanlah Sai-kun." Ino menatap yakin kekasihnya itu, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia bak-bak saja._

_Sai pun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan. Saat ia memasukkan lebih dalam lagi, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Selaput dara. Sai pun menarik nafas sesaat. Lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam vagina Ino dengan sekali hentakan. Darah segar pun keluar, mengotori seprei putih Sai._

"_Aaakkh! Ittai!" Ino menjerit keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit sekali. Cairan bening pun semakin banyak menetes membasahi pipinya. _

_Sai mengusap pelan pipi Ino. Menghapus air mata Ino yang sudah menganak sungai._

"_Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Sai. Ino menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu._

_Sai menunggu Ino terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, tampaknya Ino sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sai di tubuhnya, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya._

_Sai mengerti. Ia mulai bergerak, memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam vagina Ino. _

"_Aaaah.." Desahan pertama Ino. Membuat Sai semakin bergairah. Lubang Ino terasa sempit sekali. Membuat Sai berusaha keras untuk menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya._

_Setelah beberapa lama, Ino tampak sedikit kesal karena Sai masih saja bergerak pelan, padahal ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Justru kali ini kenikmatanlah yang ia rasakan._

"_Lebih cepat Sai-kun.. sshh.."Pinta Ino. _

_Sai pun menyeringai. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah tidak sabar untuk lebih dimanja olehnya._

"_As you wish." Sai mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Membuat kejantanannya bergerak keluar-masuk lebih cepat. _

"_Terus Sai.. yaa.. lebih dalam.. aah.. lebih ke..akkh..ras…" Ino meracau tak jelas._

_Vagina Ino terasa berdenyut-denyut, menjepit kejantanan Sai makin kuat. Sai pun semakin liar. Ia bergerak semakin cepat dan tak teratur. Ino terlihat tak bisa mengimbangi geraskan Sai. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan memekik saat kejantanan Sai menusuk-nusuk titik kenikmatannya. Gerakan Sai semakin tak terkendali sampai Ino menjerit keras menyebut namanya._

"_SAI-KUUUUUN…..!" Ino mengalami orgasmenya yang ketiga. Orgasme paling puncak. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat._

"_aahh.. Ino-chan..!" Sai tak mampu menahan desahannya saat Ino mengalami orgasme puncaknya. Kejantanannya terasa sangat nikmat. Vagina Ino menjepit kuat kejantanannya, membuatnya tak mampu lagi menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin keluar._

"_akh, aku keluar ,Ino-chan!" Sai ambruk di atas tubuh Ino._

_Nafas keduanya terdengar memburu. Saling berebut oksigen yang seakan-akan sebentar lagi akan habis._

_Ino mengusap pelan kepala Sai. Sai pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino._

"_Terimakasih Ino-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sai mencium bibir Ino pelan. Lalu menghapus air mata Ino yang kembali menetes._

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sai-kun." Ino tersenyum bahagia, lalu memeluk erat Sai._

_Dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan, berbagi kehangatan dan berbagi kebahagiaan._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu, setelah Ino selesai menceritakan 'pengalamannya' bersama Sai.

"Astaga, Pig, aku tak menyangka kau dan Sai bisa seliar itu."

'Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Memang keadaan yang membuat kami seperti itu," Ino berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Tetapi sekarang aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku sudah menjadi milik Sai seutuhnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku benar-benar merasa di cintai olehnya." Ino tersenyum lembut dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Andai saja aku dan Sasuke-kun juga seperti itu," Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura menjadi muram.

"Aku iri padamu, Ino. Kau sangat di cintai oleh Sai. Sedangkan aku, aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya terhadapku."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin sekali Sasuke sangat mencintaimu." Ino mencoba memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya.

"Kalau ia mencintaiku kenapa ia tak pernah sekali pun menciumku? Bukan maksudku ingin berhubungan intim dengannya atau apapun itu, aku hanya ingin ia sekali saja menciumku dengan lembut, aku ingin dia memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya itu kepadaku." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Sakura.. Cobalah berfikir positif. Pasti Sasuke mempunyai alasan yang jelas mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu padamu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin melihat sahabatku menangis." Ino menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Ino." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," Ino tersenyum ceria.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam. Besok kita tentu tak ingin datang terlambat di pelajaran Shizune-sensei kan?" Ino merebahkan kembali tubuhnya setelah sesaat tadi duduk bersila di atas kasurnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin kena omelan Shizune-senseii yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam itu." Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan sensei-nya yang terkenal sangat suka mengomeli muridnya yang datang terlambat.

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

"Oyasumi, Ino."

Kedua gadis itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Beristirahat setelah melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang melelahkan seharian ini. Berharap hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

T.B.C

Holaaa… saya kembali lagi ;D melanjutkan fic pertama saya ini. Fufufu~

di chapter ini saya sudah menghadirkan adegan LEMON _

maaf yaa kalo lemonnya aneh dan gaje. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat adegan lemon-lemonan. Ahaha *plakk

chapter ini juga sengaja saya buat sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter yang kemarin. Hohoho~

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa di terima oleh reader semua :D

Oya, saya senang sekali fic pertama saya udah ada yg mereview.. hiks *Nangis terharu :')

Oke saya balas review nya yaaa….. :D

_**Valkyria Sapphire**_ : hoho iya saya masih newbie. Terimakasih atas sarannya senpai~ Ini udah saya update. Semoga lebih baik dari chapter kemarin :)

_**Shubi Shubi**_ : haha memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Saya sendiri kesel liatnya. Ahaha XP okay nanti saya bikin si Uchiha itu cemburu tapi mungkin di chapter ini belum. Di tunggu sajaa :D

_**Elmao Incester**_ : Menurut anda? *rolling eyes -_-" Fuh saya update nih. Dasar imouto(?) yang menjengkelkan -_-"

_**4ntk4-ch4n**_ : haha Ino mengajarkan hal baik kok. Lho? Okay saya update nih :)

_**SyeaSasuSaku**_ : haha terimakasih saya lanjutkan nih. Terimakasih review nya :)

**Tabita Pinkybunny** : hehe terimakasih... jawabannya ada di chapter depan :)

Huaaah~ terimakasih yaaa buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya yg gaje ini. Saya masih mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari senpai2 semuaaa…. Arigato gozaimasuu… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**A GIFT ****©GY****BLUE12**

**PAIRING : Uchiha SasukeXHaruno Sakura**

**RATED : M (For many reason :D)**

**GENRE : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : OC, MATURE, LITTLE BIT OF TYPO(S)**

**:::::**

**Click back if you don't wanna read this fic….**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

It's The day. Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura akhirnya datang. Hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hhhhhh…."

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis bubblegum ini menghela nafas hari ini. Ia tampak agak murung di sebabkan karena suatu hal, dan tentu saja hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang gadis cantik bermata emerald ini sedang berada di kantin menunggu Ino yang sedang menemui Sai di kelas seni. Ino menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di kantin. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok kantin Konoha College, di temani dengan segelas jus strawberry favoritnya.

"Hei Foreheaaaaad….!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan berteriak sangat keras tepat di samping telinganya.

"Astaga Ino! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?" Sakura menatap kesal kepada sahabatnya itu sembari mengusap kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

"Hehehe gomen Sakura." Ino hanya tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikit pun.

"Hah dasar kau ini. Ah, Hinata-chan….! Kau sudah kembali dari Suna rupanya. Aku rindu sekali padamu….." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang berdiri di belakang Ino. Ia tampak sangat cantik dan anggun, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata ―Sahabat Sakura selain Ino.

"Ne, Sakura-chan aku baru saja tiba kemarin jadi aku baru bisa masuk hari ini." Hinata balas memeluk Sakura. Ia juga rindu kepada kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia baru saja tiba dari Sunagakure setelah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Sunagakure University selama 3 bulan. Dan sekarang rasanya ia senang sekali sudah kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu kembali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Hinata saat aku baru saja keluar dari kelas seni. Lalu aku langsung mengajaknya kesini." Ino menarik salah satu kursi di pojok dekat jendela, berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sembari menyeruput jus nya.

"Tadi aku menemui Shizune-Sensei dahulu untuk memberitahukan kepulanganku dari Suna dan menyerahkan beberapa tugas yang di berikan olehnya." Jawab Hinata yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di samping Ino. Sakura dan Ino hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Ah, pasti si baka-Naruto itu sangat senang saat tahu kau sudah pulang, Hinata-chan. Selama kau pergi dia tampak tidak bersemangat tapi tetap saja sifat heboh dan bodohnya itu tidak hilang-hilang juga. Aku sampai kesal saat ia menanyakan kabarmu kepadaku hampir di setiap kali kami bertemu! Kau sudah mengabari kepulanganmu kepadanya kan?" Sakura bercerita tentang bagaimana hebohnya Uzumaki Naruto ―kekasih Hinata, yang juga merupakan sahabat kekasihnya itu, saat Hinata sedang berada di Suna.

"Hehe gomen Sakura. Naruto-kun sudah merepotkanmu. Pagi tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya dan ia langsung memelukku, aku malu sekali." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi saat ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Hahaha dasar Naruto. Selalu membuat heboh dimana pun dan kapan pun." Ino dan Sakura tertawa melihat Hinata yang tengah menutup kedua wajahnya.

Triiing.. Triiing…

Handphone Hinata yang ia taruh di atas meja kantin bergetar-getar dan berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya.

_Narotu-kun Callings._

"Ah, dari Naruto-kun." Hinata membuka layar Handphonenya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan." Sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Kau sedang ada dimana, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku sedang berada di kantin bersama Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan. Hehehe kita kan sudah lama tidak pergi kencan, Hinata-chan. Aku rindu sekali padamu."

"…." Hinata tak mejawab. Semburat merah sukses mewarnai kedua pipi putih Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan? Kau mau tidak? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Ayolah Hinata-chan… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Sahut Naruto saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Hinata tengah tersipu malu dengan semburat merah sukses menghiasi kedua pipinya, persis seperti buah tomat.

"Ba-ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun." Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya itu untuk pergi berkencan.

"Hahahaha baiklah Hinata-chan, tunggu aku, setelah selesai kelas Izuma-Sensei, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Oke, Hinata sayang?" Naruto tertawa senang,ia membayangkan nanti akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu.

"Ha-Hai, Naruto-kun." Wajah Hinata bertambah merah saat Naruto memanggilnya 'sayang'. Ino dan Sakura yang memperhatikan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan tolong tanyakan kepada Sakura-chan apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-Teme hari ini? Aku mencarinya dari tadi tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Mungkin Sakura-chan tahu Sasuke dimana. Padahal hari ini aku ingin meminta traktiran dari nya karena hari ini dia ulang tahun, tapi dia malah tidak ada dimana-mana."

"Iya Naruto-kun, nanti akan aku tanyakan kepada Sakura-chan."

"Yasudah Hinata-chan, Izuma-Sensei sudah datang. Tunggu aku ya, jangan lupa kalau hari ini kita akan pergi berkencan. Hehehe. Sampai nanti, Hinata-chan."

"I-i-iya sampai nanti, Naruto-kun" Klik. Hinata menutup layar ponselnya.

"Aaah sepertinya ada berita bagus, ne Hinata-chan?" Ino tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata.

Hinata tampak tersipu-sipu. "Naruto-kun mengajakku berkencan."

"Ah senangnyaaa… Kau bisa pergi berkencan hari ini setelah lama tidak bertemu. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi berkencan dengan Sai-kun, karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas dari Danzo-sensei. Menyebalkan sekali." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal hari ini tidak bisa pergi berkencan seperti Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya kepadamu, Pig." Sakura menatap malas kepada Ino.

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali kau, Forehead." Ino makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Naruto. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dia pasti akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang serius sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, khawatir.

"Ha-ha-Hai Sakura-chan." Rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata, ia tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari kata 'macam-macam' yang di sebutkan Sakura tadi.

"Awas saja kalau si Baka-Naruto itu sampai berbuat macam-macam padamu, dia akan merasakan pukulanku tepat di wajahnya." Sahut Sakura berapi-api. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya bergumam 'Dasar Forehead' sambil merolleyes kedua aquamarine nya.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, tadi Naruto-kun menanyakan Sasuke-san kepadamu. Hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan nya, apakah kau tahu Sasuke-san dimana? Tadi Naruto-kun bilang bahwa hari ini Sasuke-san ulang tahun." Hinata menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto.

"Oh yaaa.. Apa kau sudah memberikan kado spesial itu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia malah terlihat murung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya belum ya?" Ino menarik kesimpulan dari perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Kado spesial?" Hinata tampak tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Sakura akan memberikan kado spesial untuk Sasuke, demi memperlancar hubungan mereka, aku menyarankan untuk memberikan kado spesial kepada Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Detailnya akan aku ceritakan nanti, Hinata-chan. Nah, Sekarang ceritakan kepada kami Sakura, kau kenapa?" Jelas Ino panjang lebar. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hhhh…" Sakura menghela nafas ―lagi. "Kau benar Ino, aku belum menyerahkan kado nya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya hari ini. Aku mencari nya kemana-mana dan tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah, aku sudah hubungi handphonenya tetapi tidak aktif. Ia juga tidak mengabariku apa-apa." Sakura tampak semakin murung.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau tidak kerumahnya saja?" Usul Ino.

"Aku belum pernah ke rumahnya, Ino. Ia hanya memberitahukan alamat rumahnya, tapi tidak pernah mengajakku kesana sama sekali." Sakura tampak sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Sasuke-kun memang sering terlihat tak peduli padaku, tapi ia tidak pernah mengabaikanku seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku mencoba menghubunginya beberapa hari ini tetapi tidak pernah ada jawaban. Aku pun tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kedua emerald Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ino menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu dan Hinata berdiri dan duduk di samping Sakura, lalu memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, mungkin Sasuke-san memang sedang tak bisa menghubungimu dan tak berniat untuk mengabaikanmu sama sekali." Hinata mencoba untuk menyemangati Sakura.

"Hinata benar, Sakura." Ino setuju dengan Hinata.

" Sebaiknya kau datang menemuinya ke rumahnya. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti mempunyai alasan yang jelas mengapa ia tidak menghubungimu beberapa hari ini, terlebih lagi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya."

"Tapi aku tdak berani. Sasuke-kun saja tidak pernah mengajakku ke rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Berfikir positive lah Sakura." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Ya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan benar, kau jangan berfikir negative terlebih dahulu." Hinata ikut membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk menemuinya di rumahnya." Akhirnya Sakura menyetujui usul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang benar-banar sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino dan Hinata pun juga ikut tersenyum.

**-A GIFT-**

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berada di kantin.

Naruto datang tepat sekali saat Hinata selesai menghabiskan salad sayur yang di pesannya sebagai menu makan siang nya hari ini.

"Hai Hinata-chan." Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan.. CUP. Ia mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto dan wajahnya tampak sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus karena ulah kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ia mau pingsan saat Naruto memeluk dan menciumnya di tengah kantin seperti ini.

"Baka-Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan saat melihat Hinata yang lemas dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hehehe.. gomen Hinata-chan." Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada ketiga gadis di hadapannya itu. Sakura dan Ino memberikan deathglare andalan mereka kepada Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran favoritnya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan kita pergi berkencan." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Hinata hanya menurut saja, rona merah masih belum mau pergi dari kedua pipinya.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu. Sukses ya, Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan. Oh ya, ingat pesanku tadi ya." Sakura menatap penuh arti kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan, sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke-Teme ya kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Katakan padanya aku tunggu traktiran darinya. Yasudah, kami pergi dulu. Jaa.." Ucap Naruto.

"Jaa.. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan Ino pun membalas melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Haaah… aku khawatir dengan Hinata. Awas saja kalau Baka-Naruto itu sampai berbuat macam-macam dengan Hinata." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha biarkan saja mereka. Naruto pasti bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Tapi aku yakin Hinata akan segera kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dari dirinya. Hahahaha." Ino tertawa dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh arti.

"Dasar, Pig." Sahut Sakura yang lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan malasnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Haaaah… kalian membuatku iri saja." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja Forehead, nanti pasti akan datang saatnya kau merasakan kebahagiaan seperti kami." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Ku harap begitu." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum pasrah.

"Nah, sekarang kau jadi tidak menemui Sasuke di rumahnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmm.. apa benar sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumahnya?" Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau mengunjungi rumah kekasihmu sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau memang ingin di temani." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak usah Ino, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, lagipula hari ini kau harus pulang cepat kan? Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku ini sendiri." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum semangat.

"Benar kau tidak ingin di temani?" Ino menjadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, Pig. Tenang saja." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalu begitu. Setidaknya ayo aku antar kau sampai di depan gerbang." Ucap Ino sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oke." Jawab Sakura.

**-A GIFT-**

Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa di katakan sederhana. Rumah ini sangat besar dan tentu saja mewah. Di samping gerbang terdapat Tulisan 'KEDIAMAN UCHIHA'.

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol intercom yang ada di samping gerbang. Apakah sebaiknya ia pulang?

Tapi akhirnya dengan memantapkan hati ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol tersebut.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura sambil medekatkan wajahnya pada layar di depannya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar Nona Haruno." Ucap suara seseorang melalui intercom, sepertinya orang yang bertugas menjaga kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Tak lama pintu gerbang pun terbuka. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam kediaman kekasihnya itu.

Rumah ini sangat indah, begitulah yang ada di fikiran Sakura saat itu. Rumah bergaya tradisional semi modern ini tampak sangat pas di padukan dengan taman yang di dominasi warna hijau di sebagian besar areal halaman, taman ini tampak sangat rapi dan indah, pasti nya taman ini di rawat dengan telaten oleh orang-orang yang profesional di bidang perkebunan dan pertamanan. Sakura sangat takjub melihat rumah kekasihnya itu, walaupun Sakura dan keluarga nya hidup berkecukupan, tapi jika di bandingkan dengan kediaman Uchiha, keluarga Haruno masih kalah jauh, bahkan sangat jauh. Tetapi walaupun kediaman Haruno tidak semegah dan seindah kediaman Uchiha, Sakura patut bangga Karena rumahnya ―yang walaupun sederhana, memiliki taman yang sangat indah. Terdapat berbagai macam bunga dan tentu saja pohon Sakura sebagai maskotnya, membuat kediaman Haruno terlihat sangat nyaman dan asri. Sudah lama Sakura ingin mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya, tapi niat itu tak pernah terlaksana, mengingat sifat Sasuke yang terkesan cuek dan irit bicara, membuat Sakura tak enak hati dan merasa canggung untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk berkunjung ke rumah mungilnya.

Sakura makin jauh melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam areal kediaman Uchiha. Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha tepat berada di tengah dengan di kelilingi beberapa paviliun dan gazebo. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel di samping pintu utama keluarga Uchiha.

Ting.. Tong..

Tak lama setelah ia menekan bel tersebut, seorang pelayan berbusana kimono membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Nona Haruno, silahkan masuk." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk sopan.

"Silahkan menunggu disini, Nona Haruno. Saya akan memberitahu Sasuke-sama untuk segera menemui anda. Saya permisi dahulu, Nona Haruno." Pamit pelayan tersebut.

Sakura tampak sangat asing dan canggung berada di rumah kekasihnya itu. Ia baru sadar kalau rumah ini sangat sepi, berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya, yang selalu ramai di karenakan ayah dan ibu nya yang memang hobi membuat kehebohan.

Sakura sudah menunggu cukup lama, Sasuke tak kunjung datang menemuinya di ruang tamu rumahnya tersebut. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar karena gugup dan takut, Sakura semakin melangkahkan kaki nya masuk lebih dalam. Ia tahu ia lancang berkeliaran di rumah orang lain seperti ini, tapi ia tak mau usaha nya menemui kekasihnya itu menjadi sia-sia.

Sakura melewati beberapa ruangan dalam rumah tersebut.

'Rumah ini sepi sekali.' Gumamnya.

Tepat setelah ia menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, Sakura mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat dan menyisakan sedikit celah. Sakura pun mendekati pintu tersebut dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kau tak menemuinya, Sasuke? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya menunggu lama seperti itu? Kasihan dia." Ucap seorang laki-laki. Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada celah pintu, mencoba untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbicara tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan kulih putih pucat dan bermata obsidian tengah berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang tengah duduk di kursi membelakanginya. Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang membedakan hanya laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut panjang yang di ikat satu ke belakang.

"Aku tidak mau, Aniki. Tepatnya aku tidak bisa." Ucap seseorang, dan Sakura tahu betul siapa itu.

'Sasuke-kun' Sakura menggumamkan nama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Otouto, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dia pergi bukan karena kesalahanmu." Ucap laki-laki yang ternyata adalah aniki dari kekasih Sakura, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke pernah memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia mempunya seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Tidak, aku yang tak bisa menjaganya sehingga ia pergi dari ku, Aniki." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu buat apa kau menjadikan gadis itu sebagai kekasihmu?" Itachi tampak bingung bercampur kesal menghadapi otouto nya yang keras kepala itu.

'BRAAK!'

"Aku tak bisa melupakannya, Aniki! Sakura sangat mirip dengannya! Aku sudah berusaha berulangkali meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyamakan Sakura dengan Dia, tapi aku tak bisa!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan memukul meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku akan menyakiti Sakura, tapi aku tak bisa menghilangkan Dia dari fikiranku." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Dan Sakura? Ia hampir saja terduduk lemas di depan pintu setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

'Jadi.. jadi.. Aku hanya sebagai bayang-bayang dari seseorang? Jadi Sasuke tidak benar-benar tulus mencintaiku?' Fikiran-fikiran itu terus berputar di otaknya, bergema di dalam dirinya. Entah sejak kapan cairan bening sudah jatuh dari kedua bola mata emerald indahnya.

Kini terjawab sudah semuanya. Mengapa ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa seperti pasangan lain? Seperti Ino dan Hinata? Mengapa Sasuke sering terlihat tak perduli padanya tetapi terkadang memberinya perhatian lebih dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Mengapa Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya?

Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mencintanya, tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai seperti Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke dengan segenap hati nya. Ia hanyalah kamuflase dari gadis dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

'Bruuk! '

Sakura tak sadar telah menjatuhkan sebuah kantung kertas yang berisi kado untuk kekasihnya, yang tadi nya berniat ia berikan hari ini. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak kaget dan langsung menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Saat itulah. Saat emerald dan obsidian itu bertemu. Obsidian yang penuh dengan keterkejutan dan emerald yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan air mata. Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan terluka.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tepat saat Sasuke bergerak dari diamnya. Sasuke berusaha mengejar gadis yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tapi Sakura bergerak lebih cepat. Demi apapun saat ini keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke sudah hilang entah kemana. Saat itu rasanya ia benar-benar ingin lenyap. Lenyap dari hadapan kekasih yang sangat di cinta nya itu. Hati nya sudah benar-benar terluka, dia tak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Nona Sakura..?" Suara seorang pelayan yang memanggilnya di ruang tamu tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya itu, mencoba untuk menahan Sakura barang sejenak. Tapi Sakura tetap berlari menjauh, keluar dari rumah utama menuju taman keluarga Uchiha. Dan Sasuke tetap setia mengejarnya. Sasuke pun tak tahu mengapa ia mengejar Sakura, di dalam fikirannya ia hanya tak mau melihat emerald itu terluka.

"KUMOHON BUKA GERBANGNYA!" Sakura berteriak kepada penjaga yang berada d samping gerbang. Karena kaget dan tak mengerti, penjaga tersebut langsung membuka gerbang.

Sakura terus berlari meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut dan menghilang di tikungan jalan. Sasuke kalah cepat. Gadisnya telah pergi. Ia berhenti mengejar dan berhenti di jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Entah kemarahan itu ia tujukan kepada siapa dan karena apa.

**-A GIFT-**

Sakura terus berlari. Ia tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang melihat aneh ke arahnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak perduli. Ia tak bisa menahan air mata nya untuk tidak jatuh. Saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sakura berhenti berlari dan duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Ia rasa Sasuke sudah tak mengejarnya lagi dan ia sudah berada jauh dari rumah kekasihnya itu.

Sakura segera mengambil Handphone dari dalam tas nya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sakura mencari nama 'Ino-PIG' di ponselnya. Lalu memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Forehead" Ucap Ino saat telepon sudah tersambung.

"…" Sakura tdak menjawab. Ia malah semakin terisak.

"Sakura ada apa?" Ino tampak mulai bingung.

"Ino.. Hiks.. Ino…" Sakura susah payah mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat.

"Sasuke.. dia.. dia.. tidak mencintaku.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

**T.B.C**

Aduh gimana ya mau ngomong tentang fic ini. Sumpah saya sendiri ngerasa fic ini ga memuaskan dan gak 'ngena' sama sekali. Huaaaaaaa *nangis Bombay

Udah update nya lama buanget, hasilnya kayak gini lagi. Hiks maaf yaa reader semua T_T

Saya udah seneng bgt kalo masih ada yang mau baca fic gaje ini, syukur-syukur ada yang review.

Buat **Valkyria Sapphire, Tabita Pinkybunny, Shubi Shubi, 4ntk4-ch4n, Selenia Kagene, CherrysasuSaku, Chiwe-SasuSaku** makasih banget buat reviewnya :D Maaf ga bisa bales reviem nya satu-satu *pundung di pojokkan

Dan buat para silent reader makasih banyak juga ya udah mau baca fic ini :D

Oya, karna bentar lagi lebaran, saya mau mengucapkan "HAPPY IED FITHRI…." Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa semuanya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**A GIFT ****©GY****BLUE12**

**PAIRING : Uchiha SasukeXHaruno Sakura**

**RATED : M (For many reason :D)**

**GENRE : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : OC, MATURE, LITTLE BIT OF TYPO(S)**

**:::::**

**Click back if you don't wanna read this fic….**

**HAPPY READING :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berfisik sempurna dengan kedua bola mata obsidiannya sedang menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Gadis emeraldnya dan gadis dalam masa lalu nya sukses mengisi penuh memori sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tatapan terluka sang emerald terus bergema dalam dirinya. Sasuke sadar bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan datang, saat dimana ia akan menyakiti Sakura, namun ia tak menyangka akan datang secepat ini.

Sakura, gadis berambut seindah helaian bunga _cherry blossom _itu, sungguh Sasuke pun sebenarnya tak ingin menyakitinya. Bagaimanapun juga walaupun ia memiliki ego yang tinggi dan mempunyai sifat keras kepala, Sasuke tak pernah ingin menyakiti hati seorang perempuan, terlebih lagi menyakiti hati seorang gadis sebaik Sakura. Namun ingatannya akan gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya mengalahkan akal rasionalnya dan memaksanya untuk bertindak di luar kendali, menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelampiasannya akan cinta yang sudah tak ia miliki lagi.

Sasuke tahu ini salah tapi ia tidak mampu mencegahnya. Gadis itu seakan telah terpatri dalam dirinya. Seorang gadis bernama Hasekura Hana. Bunga dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

_Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Hana di awali ketika Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak Hana yang sedang berjalan di tengah pertokoan Konoha. Gadis dengan helaian rambut cherry blossom itu terjatuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan mengelilinginya. Karena Sasuke tak mau di anggap sebagai orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, Uchiha bungsu itu pun melepas headphone dari kedua telinganya dan berjongkok, membantu si gadis memunguti barang-barang belanjaan nya __―__yang ternyata sebagian besar adalah bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan roti, sambil menggumamkan kata maaf._

_Setelah selesai dengan barang belanjaan si gadis pink tersebut, Sasuke menawarkan bantuan kepada Hana __―__walaupun sebenarnya ia malas untuk melakukannya, namun Hana hanya tersenyum dan dengan sopan menolak bantuan pemuda Uchiha tersebut lalu beranjak pergi. Sasuke pun tak memaksa, justru ia senang tidak harus repot-repot mengantar gadis ini. Tetapi keadaan __―__lebih tepatnya takdir berencana lain, sepertinya salah satu kaki Hana terkilir saat jatuh tadi, gadis itu limbung dan hampir saja menjatuhkan barang-barangnya lagi jika Sasuke tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Terpaksa, Sasuke harus turun tangan, ia merangkul Hana dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa sebagian barang belanjaan Hana. Dan Hana pun terpaksa menerima bantuan dari pemuda yang tak di kenalnya ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak enak hati karena sudah merepotkan pemuda tersebut._

_Hana dan Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah toko roti yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari tempat jatuhnya Hana tadi. Ternyata gadis cantik dengan helaian rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura itu adalah putri dari seorang pemilik toko roti dan kue di Konoha __―__pantas saja semua barang-barang belanjaan Hana berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan roti. Sebagai imbalan karena Sasuke telah dengan baik hati bertanggung jawab dan membantu Hana, Hana dan ayahnya memberinya sekotak besar kue dan roti. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak karena ia memang tidak menyukai __―__tepatnya membenci makanan-makanan manis seperti itu, tetapi Sasuke tak enak hati apabila harus menolak pemberian orang lain. Ya kue-kue ini bisa ia berikan kepada okaa-san atau aniki nya saja di rumah. Setelah berterima kasih kepada Hana dan ayahnya, Sasuke pun pamit pulang dan sekali lagi mengucapkan permintaan maafnya kepada Hana karena sudah menabraknya tadi. _

_Baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu toko, Hana kembali memanggilnya._

"_Ah, maaf.. Jika boleh tahu siapa nama anda?" Tanya gadis pink itu sopan._

"_Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau?"_

"_Namaku Hasekura Hana."_

_Di situ lah awal pertemuan Sasuke dan Hana. Mungkin takdir memang merencenakan sesuatu kepada mereka. Setelah kejadian tersebut, waktu sering kali mempertemukan Sasuke dan Hana. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kedekatan mulai merayapi hati mereka masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti cinta mulai bergerak ke arah mereka._

_Sasuke pun tampaknya mulai menyadari bahwa gadis ini membawa nya hanyut dalam sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan. Hampir sepanjang waktu gadis itu datang menghampiri pikirannya, bahkan saat ia sedang di bawah alam sadarnya. Helaian rambut merah jambunya, kedua bola mata caramelnya, bibir cherry tipisnya, sikap lembut dan hangatnya, semua terekam jelas dalam memori Sasuke. Ia jadi makin sering melamun __―tetapi __tetap dengan wajah stoic andalannya, menikmati saat-saat gadis itu menghampiri pikirannya. Dan yang meyadari bahwa Sasuke telah dihinggapi oleh sebuah perasaan aneh bernama cinta adalah anikinya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia sadar bahwa otouto nya tersebut sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis dan ia pun tahu siapa gadis itu, seorang gadis di sebuah toko roti. Bagaimana Itachi bisa mengetahuinya? Diam-diam Itachi membuntuti adik kesayangannya itu, Itachi sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis, jadi satu-satu nya alasan mengapa Sasuke mau pergi ke toko roti dan kue tersebut adalah gadis itu, karena wajah Sasuke tampak berbeda saat berbicara dengan gadis di toko roti dan kue tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah setelah selesai dengan acara membuntuti diam-diam otouto nya tersebut, Itachi dengan santai nya mengatakan…._

"_Otouto, jika kau tidak segera menyatakan perasaanmu kepada gadis di toko roti itu, aku akan mengambilnya. Dia cantik."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi __―__dengan wajah tanpa dosa, berjalan santai meninggalkan otoutonya tersebut. Dan Sasuke? Wajahnya memerah __―__perlu diketahui bahwa ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang di tunjukkan oleh pemuda Uchiha bernama Sasuke tersebut, akibat perkataan aniki nya tadi. Ia malu bercampur kesal. Darimana aniki nya tahu tentang gadis itu? Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengetahui perasaan khususnya kepada gadis pink itu? Sial. Sasuke tertangkap basah oleh aniki nya sendiri. Harusnya Sasuke sadar tak ada yang bisa luput dari pandangan aniki nya, bisa di katakan Itachi tahu segala hal, dan untuk yang satu ini __―__hal-hal mengenai percintaan, Sasuke harus mengaku kalah dari anikinya tersebut._

_Sasuke bimbang. Haruskah ia sampaikan kepada gadis pink nya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada nya? Atau haruskah ia simpan saja perasaan nya ini? Di satu sisi hati nya menjerit-jerit memaksanya mengungkapkan semua perasaan nya kepada gadis itu. Tapi di sisi lain ego nya sebagai seorang Uchiha juga berperan kuat. Bagaimana jika gadis bubble gum itu menolak perasaannya? Bagaimana jika gadis itu menertawakan perasaan bodohnya ini? Sasuke tidak suka kekalahan, penolakan, di permalukan, apalagi di tertawakan. Sang ego sempat memenangkan perdebatan dalam diri Uchiha bungsu tersebut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar ia harus membuang jauh-jauh ego dan harga diri yang selalu ia junjung tinggi-tinggi tersebut, cukup untuk kali ini saja. Ya, untuk kali ini saja. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?_

_Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki nya pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah toko roti dan kue si gadis pink. Itachi yang diam-diam memperhatikan otouto nya tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Berdebar dan tak tenang. Itulah yang sedang di rasakan pemuda berwajah tampan ini. Ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa saat ini ia gugup. Sangat gugup. Sasuke ingin semua ini segera berakhir dan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. _

_Satu tarikan nafas dan ia siap bertemu dengan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi ruang pikiran nya itu. _

_Gadis cantik itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kedua bola mata caramelnya menatap lurus-lurus pemuda di hadapannya, meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke karena telah menyita waktu nya yang berharga __―__melayani para pengunjung toko karena saat itu toko sedang ramai-ramai nya. Pemuda Uchiha ini mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya. _

"_Sasuke-kun, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku tidak tega melihat ayah kerepotan seperti itu melayani para pelanggan."_

_Satu tarikan nafas lagi dan Sasuke benar-benar siap untuk mengatakannya. Ia hanya perlu mengucapkannya sekali dan dengan tempo yang cepat. Hana pasti mengerti. Dia gadis pintar,eh?_

_Sasuke sekali lagi menarik nafasnya. Kali ini lebih panjang._

"_Hana, aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Terucap. Tugas Sasuke selesai. Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan baik dan pasti Hana mengerti. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu jawabannya._

_Hana hanya diam terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat dan mengatakan apa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Apalagi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat. Hana sendiri tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya ini baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya._

"_Aaah.. Sasuke-kun, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

"_Astaga Hana, Kau jangan menyuruhku untuk mengulang perkataan itu..! Kau tidak lihat aku sudah setengah mati mengucapkannya tadi kepadamu?" _

_Jelas sekali Sasuke mati-matian menahan malu untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya tersebut kepada Hana. Bisa di lihat dari wajahnya yang berubah merah. Hana __―__dengan wajahnya yang juga memerah, tersenyum geli menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin sedikit menggoda Sasuke._

_Hana berjalan menuju rak-rak kue, meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berharap banyak pada gadis itu agar mau menerima nya sebagai kekasih nya. Hana mengambil sepotong kue muffin coklat dengan taburan gula-gula halus dan chocochip di atasnya __―__Hana tahu berul Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis karena Sasuke tidak pernah mau memakan kue atau roti yang di berikannya. Lalu ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke __―__pria yang diam-diam ia cintai sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini. _

"_Ehm, Sasuke-kun, jika kau memang, ehm, mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi, ehm, kekasihmu, kau harus memakan kue muffin ini agar aku percaya kau sungguh-sungguh." Hana susah payah mengucapkannya, entah mengapa ia malu mengucapkan dua kata yang berhubungan erat dengan cinta itu._

_Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis. Ia mengernyit tidak suka pada kue muffin Hana. Demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah mau memakan makanan-makanan manis seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah demi gadisnya ini. Astaga haruskah ia sampai seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan hati gadis pink nya itu?_

'_Hap.. Hap..' _

_Sasuke segera memakan habis muffin yang di berikan Hana tadi dengan dua gigitan. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang yang sangat tersiksa. Bagi nya ini seperti memakan racun. Susah payah Sasuke menelan kue muffin itu. Rasanya ia ingin muntah. Tapi ia harus menahannya, demi gadis di hadapannya yang sedang melihatnya dengan senyuman geli di bibir merah tipisnya itu. Gadis itu benar-benar sedang menggodanya, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha seakan-akan runtuh di hadapan gadis ini._

"_Selesai! Aku sudah memakan habis kue muffinmu itu. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan susah payah karna menahan mual yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam perutnya itu._

_Hana terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia menerima pemuda di hadapannya ini untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Wajah Hana di buat seakan benar-benar bingung, padahal jawaban nya sudah pasti, ia pun sangat mencintai pemuda ini._

"_Cepatlah Hana. Kau tidak lihat aku sekarat?" Sasuke tampak frustasi menunggu jawaban Hana._

"_Hehehe.. gomen Sasuke-kun. Jawabannya sudah pasti iya kan? Aku juga mencintaimu." Rona merah _

_Menjalar cepat di kedua pipi Hana._

_Aaah rasanya saat itu perasaan Sasuke benar-benar ringan seperti angin. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan gadis pink yang selama ini mengisi ruang kosong di hati nya. Tidak sia-sia tadi ia harus mati-matian memakan kue muffin yang terlihat seperti racun di matanya itu. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Hana tadi rasa mual di perut Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Suasana hati nya sedang bagus saat ini. Sasuke dan Hana telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. _

_Hari-hari mereka setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih berubah menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Mereka benar-benar di penuhi oleh cinta. Tidak di sangka ternyata Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang benar-benar romantis di balik sifat cuek dan irit bicaranya. Ia benar-benar menjaga Hana, tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk menyakiti gadis nya itu. Kelembutan dan kehangatan yang di berikan Hana benar-benar telah membius nya. Demi apapun ia tak akan melepaskan gadis ini seumur hidupnya._

_Hana benar-benar utuh menjadi milik Sasuke di malam saat Sasuke mengenalkannya kepada keluarga besar Uchiha. Hana di terima dengan sangat baik di keluarga itu, terutama oleh ibu dan aniki kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka benar-benar menyukai Hana, ibu dan aniki Sasuke terus memuji kelezatan kue dan roti Hana yang sering mereka dapatkan dari Sasuke. Hana pun berjanji akan mengajak ibu dan aniki Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke toko roti nya dan mengenalkannya kepada ayahnya._

_Malam itu Sasuke dan Hana tengah berada di beranda kamar Sasuke. Hana benar-benar terpesona oleh pemandangan malam yang ia lihat dari atas balkon kamar kekasihnya itu. Pemandangan kota di tengah malam terlihat sangat jelas dan indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi nya, terlihat sangat cantik seperti kunang-kunang._

"_Aku baru sadar kalau bintang-bintang terlihat sangat indah seperti ini, Sasuke-kun." Hana mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat betapa indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan kala itu. Pemuda yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya itu ikut mendongakkan kepalanya._

"_Memang indah, hime. Tapi tidak seindah kau." Sasuke menyusupkan kepala nya ke pertemuan leher jenjang Hana lalu makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadisnya. Hana benar-benar tersipu. Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku senang sekali keluargamu bisa menerimaku dengan baik disini. Terlebih okaa-sama dan Itachi-san yang terus menerus memuji kue dan roti ayahku. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini." Senyuman terukir manis di bibir cherry Hana._

_Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir merah gadisnya itu. Satu ciuman lembut ia berikan untuk gadis yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini._

"_Mereka akan lebih senang lagi jika kau sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang Uchiha, Hime. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Uchiha-uchiha kecilku. Tapi aku harus bersabar beberapa tahun lagi, ku harap kau mau menungguku, Hime." Sasuke kembali mencium lembut bibir Hana. Hana tak sempat menjawab karena Sasuke yakin akan jawaban apa yang akan di ucapkan Hana. Hana benar-benar tersipu dan malu. Kekasihnya ini secara tidak langsung menginginkan cepat-cepat hidup dalam satu atap dengannya. Tapi Hana tidak mampu berkata-kata karena Sasuke terus menciumi nya._

_Ciuman-ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh gairah. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Hana utuh menjadi miliknya dan sepertinya niat nya itu di sambut baik oleh Hana. Tidak ada penolakan dari gadisnya itu._

_Semua nya mengalir begitu saja. Ciuman-ciuman yang berubah menjadi kecupan, desahan-desahan tertahan dari kedua bibir Hana, dan tindakan-tindakan Sasuke yang makin berani mengeksplorasi Hana. Hana tahu saat ini akan tiba, saat dimana ia harus menyerahkan jiwa dan juga raga nya kepada satu-satunya kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, dan Hana telah siap akan hal ini, sudah sejak lama ia mempersiapkan dirinya._

_Entah Hana yang tidak sadar atau ia yang terlalu menikmati permainan Sasuke saat kekasihnya itu sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Hana tak perduli, dia juga menginginkan apa yang di inginkan Sasuke saat ini._

"_Hana-hime, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang dan aku cukup yakin bahwa kau juga menginginkannya, tapi aku tetap meminta persetujuanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini. Bolehkah, Hime?" Obsidian Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat caramel yang berada di bawahnya, meminta persetujuan._

_Hana mengangguk dan tersenyum manis._

"_Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku milikmu malam ini."_

_Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari gadis pink-nya ini, Sasuke segera melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia benar-benar akan menjadikan Hana utuh menjadi miliknya malam ini. _

_Kecupan, ciuman, dan desahan menguasai malam itu. Hana dan Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal lain selain saling memiliki dan merasakan sang kekasih. Malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang panas bagi mereka. Sasuke memperlakukan Hana dengan lembut namun agresif di waktu yang bersamaan. Hana hanyut dalam buaian kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya sanggup mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang semakin membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

_Desahan-desahan tertahan Hana berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kesakitan saat Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis cherry nya tersebut. Sasuke tak ingin memaksa jika ini memang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Hana. Namun dengan tegas Hana meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ini tidak akan sesakit seperti yang terlihat dan terdengar oleh Sasuke. Hana sudah benar-benar siap dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. _

_Sasuke kembali menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis di bawahnya. Erangan kesakitan Hana masih setia terdengar menggema di kamarnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi, ia terus menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hana. Erangan kesakitan Hana berubah menjadi sebuah lenguhan merdu tepat saat akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka. _

_Kini, erangan kesakitan Hana sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tergantikan oleh desahan-desahan nikmat yang terucap dari bibir merah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat malam ini. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat ini, dan malam ini ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya._

_Keduanya terus bergumul, menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan-gerakan konstan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Keduanya terus seperti itu sampai Hana mencapai puncaknya dan tak lama Sasuke menyusulnya menggapai puncak tersebut, ambruk di atas tubuh Hana. Kedua nya lelah, seluruh badan mereka terasa kebas. Tetapi kelegaan juga meliputi keduanya. Malam ini tak akan pernah bisa di lupakan oleh Sasuke dan Hana, malam dimana mereka benar-benar saling memiliki seutuhnya._

_Hari-hari pun berlalu. Sasuke dan Hana masih tetap sama, di liputi oleh perasaan bernama cinta yang seakan-akan tak kunjung habis. Tetapi tak selamanya kebahagiaan akan selalu bersanding sejajar setia menemani mereka. Masalah mulai mendekat menghampiri mereka tanpa mereka tahu._

_Dan masalah itu benar-benar datang saat seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara mulai masuk kedalam kehidupan Hana. Sepertinya pemuda ini langsung tertarik pada kekasih Uchiha Sasuke tersebut saat ia tengah membeli roti untuk bekal perjalannannya nanti mengelilingi Konoha, karena ternyata ini memang kunjungan pertamanya di kota besar Konoha setelah sebelumnya ia tinggal di Sunagakure dan ikut pindah ke Konoha karna ayahnya di tugaskan disana. _

_Sejak saat itu Gaara sering mendatangi toko kue dan roti tersebut, mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Hana. Hana memang perempuan yang ramah dan sangat menyenangkan, jadi tak aneh jika Gaara dan Hana bisa akrab dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Pemuda ini jelas-jelas mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Hana. Gaara terpesona oleh sikap ramah dan tatapan lembut Hana. Namun sayangnya Hana tidak menyadari hal itu dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Baginya Gaara adalah teman yang baik._

_Hana mungkin bisa tidak menyadari perasaan khusus pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahi tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda ini mencoba mendekati gadis nya. Bisa di lihat dari sikap dan tatapannya kepada Hana. Gaara pun tahu bahwa gadis ini sudah di miliki oleh laki-laki lain. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, saat ini ia memang tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjadikan Hana sebaga kekasihnya. Baginya berada di dekat Hana dan bisa terus bercengkrama dengan gadis beriris caramel tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup bagi nya. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan siapapun disini. Dan ia lebih memilih mengalah dan menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya terhadap Hana. Tetapi Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu, yang ia tahu Gaara mencoba melanggar batas teritorinya. Hana miliknya dan ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil gadisnya itu. _

_Sikap Sasuke mulai berubah. Ia jadi jauh lebih protektif terhadap Hana. Kemanapun Hana pergi sebisa mungkin Sasuke harus menemani. Ia juga jadi lebih sering menemani Hana di toko dan menunggu sampai toko tutup. Awalnya Hana senang-senang saja mendapati perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut yang begitu menjaga dan mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari sebelumnya. Namun sikap protektif Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Hana bingung. Dan Gaara menyadari itu, ia yang telah menyebabkan Sasuke seperti itu. Namun Gaara memang tak bisa jauh dari gadis cherry blossom tersebut, ia pernah mencoba menjauh saat Sasuke menegaskan kembali padanya bahwa Hana adalah miliknya, dan Gaara pun menjauhi Hana, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena harus Gaara akui Hana memang teman yang menyenangkan baginya. Hana yang sempat bingung karena Gaara tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke toko pun bertanya kepada Sasuke, barangkali kekasihnya itu tahu karena Gaara bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun jawaban yang di dapatkan Hana hanya sikap acuh Sasuke. Sasuke tak suka Hana menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara di depannya. Selama ini ia sudah cukup bersabar melihat kekasihnya itu berbicara akrab dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut, menertawakan sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, dan lain sebagainya. Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau ia cemburu, tepatnya sangat cemburu jika Hana terus berdekatan dengan Gaara. Hana hanya tertawa menanggapi itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Gaara hanya teman, Gaara adalah teman yang baik dengan pribadinya yang menyenangkan. Ia meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa hanyalah Sasuke satu-satu nya laki-laki yang ia cintai. Sasuke tahu gadisnya itu tak pernah berbohong dan ia percaya._

_Namun beberapa bulan setelah menghilangnya Gaara, pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Hana pun menyambut baik Gaara. Mereka kembali akrab seperti sebelumnya dan itu membuat Sasuke marah. Kesabarannya benar-benar di uji. Ia marah kepada pemuda 'Ai' tersebut dan ia juga marah kepada gadisnya karena sudah berulang kali ia katakan bahwa ia tidak suka Hana berdekatan dengan Gaara. Walaupun Hana dan Gaara sudah menjelaskan berulang-ulang kali kepada Sasuke bahwa mereka hanya teman, Sasuke tetap tak mau mendengar. Kecemburuan sudah menguasai hatinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membentak dan berbicara kasar kepada Hana. Hana benar-benar kaget akan perubahan sikap Sasuke tersebut dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke sendiri dahulu sampai ia bisa berfikir jernih. _

_Hana benar-benar tak menemui Sasuke saat itu begitu juga bagaimanapun juga Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membentak dan berbicara kasar kepada gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sasuke pun pergi ke toko roti Hana untuk meminta maaf dengan membawa satu buket bunga mawar merah kesukaan Hana. Tetapi sesampainya disana yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Hana yang sedang membelakanginya tengah di peluk oleh laki-laki lain berambut merah bata. Seketika itu kemarahan pun menguasai Sasuke. Ia segera menghampiri Gaara dan memukul nya sampai Gaara jatuh menabrak meja dan kursi-kursi di toko. Lalu dengan kasar ia menarik Hana menjauh dari Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa gadis ini tengah menangis. Ia berfikir bahwa gadis ini tengah menangisi Gaara bukan dirinya._

_Sasuke pun menarik paksa Hana keluar dari toko dan menyuruhyan untuk naik ke atas motor balapnya. Hana masih saja menangis dan terdiam kaku sampai Sasuke membentaknya untuk cepat naik ke atas motor. Hana dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke tak membuang-buang waktu. Ia segera melesatkan motor nya pergi meninggalkan toko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hana sangat takut, ia hanya dapat memeluk Sasuke dengan kencang dan menangis di punggung laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sasuke tahu Hana sedang takut saat itu, tangannya yang gemetar memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin melihat Hana seperti ini tapi sekali lagi, kecemburuan yang di rasakannya mematikan seluruh perasaannya._

_Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke membelah jalanan kota Konoha malam itu. Ia pun sebenarnya tak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, tapi ia tak perduli, yang Sasuke inginkan saat ini adalah membawa Hana pergi jauh dari Gaara._

_Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu takdir apa yang tengah menanti mereka. Andai saja Sasuke tahu, ia tidak akan memaksa Hana untuk ikut dengannya sekarang, namun semua itu sudah terlambat. Sasuke yang pikirannya saat itu tengah di sibukkan oleh berbagai macam hal tentang dirinya dan Hana tidak menyadari bahwa ada truk besar yang melintas di depan mereka. Sasuke yang kaget dan tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun saat itu terpaksa membelokkan motornya. Namun karena sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi motor tersebut tergelincir dan jatuh masuk kedalam lorong truk tersebut. Saat itu semuanya terasa gelap. Sasuke dan Hana tidak sadarkan diri._

_Hal pertama yang di lihat Sasuke adalah langit-langit kamar bercat putih. Ia yakin ini bukan kamarnya. Seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Mikoto yang saat itu tengah berjaga langsung menghampiri anaknya tersebut dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring kembali. Lalu ia segera memanggil dokter dan Itachi untuk menemani adiknya tersebut._

_Ternyata Sasuke baru sadar setelah beberapa minggu tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh keluarga nya tampak sangat khawatir. Terlebih ibunya. Setelah kecelakaan itu Sasuke memang tak sadarkan diri dan tak tahu apa-apa. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia cari adalah Hana. Ia berulang kali menanyakan keberadaan Hana kepada ibu, aniki, dan keluarganya. Tetapi semua nya menjawab bahwa Hana tidak disini, mereka pun tidak tahu sekarang Hana berada dimana. Saat kecelakaan itu Hana memang di bawa ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sasuke, namun keesokan harinya Hana sudah di pindahkan ke rumah sakit lain dan pihak rumah sakit tidak memberitahu kemana Hana di pindahkan._

_Sasuke benar-benar merasa hancur saat itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Hana masih hidup atau tidak, yang jelas semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia lah penyebab menghilangnya Hana. Ini semua karena kesalahannya. Keluarganya yang tak tega melihat Sasuke hancur seperti itu pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena memang mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hana. Aniki nya berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahan Sasuke, tapi sesering apapun Itachi mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menerima dan tetap menyalahkan dirinya._

_Sasuke masih di liputi kesedihan yang mendalam saat seorang pemuda bermata jade, Gaara, datang menjenguknya. Awalnya Sasuke tak mau bertemu dengannya tetapi Gaara tetap memaksa karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia katakan. Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ia juga mengakui bahwa ia sempat mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Hana, namun itu semua sudah tak ada lagi, Gaara hanya menganggap Hana sebagai teman baiknya. Dan hal-hal yang sering ia bicarakan dengan Hana __―__hal-hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh Sasuke, adalah tentang Sasuke. Hana selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang Sasuke kepadanya. Dan Gaara benar-benar mengerti bahwa Hana sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang paling penting adalah kesalah pahaman Sasuke saat melihatnya memeluk Hana. Itu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Hana. Gadis itu tengah menangis karena saai itu kekasihnya sama sekali tak mau menemuinya. Gadis itu takut kalau kekasihnya tersebut membencinya. Saat tangisan gadis itu makin pecah, dengan sangat terpaksa Gaara memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan gadis tersebut. Jadi air mata yang di lihat Sasuke saat itu adalah air mata untuknya bukan untuk Gaara._

_Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Gaara, Sasuke hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa kecemburuannya lah yang mengakibatkan gadis nya pergi. Ia yang salah tak bisa menjaga gadisnya dengan baik. Sasuke semakin tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. _

_Hari dan tahun pun berlalu. Dua tahun sudah Sasuke mencari keberadaan Hana tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Hana dimanapun. Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah pun masih tetap setia menemaninya. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan gadis itu. Sampai pada saat ia bertemu dengan gadis bermata emerald dengan helaian rambut berwarna cherry blossom persis seperti milik kekasihnya, Hana. Dan gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan halus di pintu kamar Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya tentang masa lalu. Anikinya meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, Aniki." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan suara yang parau.

Itachi masuk dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, di seberang meja, sambil membawa sebuah kantung kertas. Lalu mengambil sebuah kartu, semacam kartu ucapan dari dalam kantung tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau baca ini, Sasuke," Itachi menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Sasuke lalu meletakkan kantung kertas yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Itu terjatuh di depan kamarmu. Ku rasa dari Sakura. Sebaiknya kau baca dan kau lihat apa isinya." Itachi berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya pelan.

Sasuke membuka kartu ucapan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

_Dear, Sasuke-kun_

_Tanjoubi Omedettou _

_Selamat ulang tahun ke-21 Sasuke-kun…. _

_Semoga Kami-sama selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu.._

_Aku juga berharap semoga kita tetap menjadi pasangan kekasih sampai kapanpun _

_Aku juga sangat berharap agar hubungan kita mengalami kemajuan, maka dari itu maaf kalau hadiah dari ku membuatmu kaget. Sebenarnya ini ide dari Ino-Pig. Aku malu sekali memberimu kado seperti ini. Tapi kata Ino kado ini bisa memajukan hubungan kita. Yah, maaf, tapi aku terkadang ragu dengan perasaanmu kepadaku, terkadang aku iri melihat Ino dan Hinata. Jadi Ino mengusulkan untuk memberi kado ini. Oya ini alasan kenapa aku tidak pulang bersamamu waktu itu. Hehe.._

_Ku harapa kau menyukai hadiahnya dan tidak menganggapku perempuan yang aneh _

_Aku mencintaimu :*_

_Love Love _

_Haruno Sakura _

Sasuke tanpa sadar terdiam setelah membaca isi dari kartu ucapan yang di berikan Sakura. Gadis itu ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri lupa. Gadis itu benar-benar memperhatikannya. Rasa bersalah kembali hinggap di dalam hati Sasuke. Ia meletakkan kartu ucapan tersebut di atas meja dan mengambil kantung kertas dari atas meja. Lalu membuka kado yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui kado apa yang telah di berikan gadisnya itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka gadis itu akan memberinya hadiah seperti itu. Sasuke baru sadar, tepatnya baru benar-benar sadar bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai nya. Ia sampai memberinya hadiah seperti itu agar hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan_. _Sasuke tidak sadar sudah berapa lama gadis itu memendam perasaan sedihnya? Ia tahu gadis emeraldnya kesepian, tapi Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar memperdulikannya, karena baginya Sakura hanyalah pengganti Hana. Hanya bayang-bayang Hana. Tetapi sekarang Sasuke sadar ia sudah benar-benar membuat kesalahan dan lagi-lagi ia menyakiti hati seorang perempuan. Tak seharusnya ia melibatkan Sakura dalam kehidupannya. Dan tak seharusnya ia menyakiti Sakura sampai sejauh ini. Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, dan kesedihan semakin menghinggapi pemuda ini. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana semua bisa jadi serumit ini? Terjebak dalam sebuah keadaan dengan cinta yang berperan di atas itu semua.

T.B.C

Huwaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini -,-"

Bikin fanfic ini dari malem sampe jam 2 pagi! Oh My God mata panda menantiiiii T,T

Yasutralah yang penting chapter ini selesai hehe

Maaf banget kalo lime nya aneh dan gaje.. huhu :'(

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas dan aneh dan jelek dan apalah pokonya maaf kalau ancur :'(

Bales review dulu aaaah~

**noonaSyea : ya TBC dong ah, masa mau the end di chapter yg kemarin. Hehe.. Sudah di lanjutkan nih, selamat membaca **

**Kazuki Namikaze : Wahaha emang Sasuke jahat, tapi jangan di bunuh, nanti cowok ganteng di fandom ini berkurang. Hehehe Sudah di update, selamat membaca **

**FelsonSpitfire : Okay tenang2 nanti si rambut merah atau rambut coklat atau rambut2 yg lain akan muncul disini #loh? *plakk udah di update, selamat membaca **

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : Yah si Sasuke emang gitu suka jahat sama cewek2. Saya juga kasian liat Sakura :'( hehe ini update nya udah cepet koook, selamat membaca ya **

**Yenny Uchiha : Oke terimakasih, selamat membaca **

**Bakung Hijau : Oke, selamat membaca **

**d3rin : wohoho tentu nanti saya siksa balik si Sasuke itu. Udah update, selamat membaca **

**Areena Granger : ah masa sih bikin penasaran? Hehe udah update, selamat membaca **

**Tabita Pinkybunny : Wokay tunggu saja pembalasan Sakuraa. Selamat membaca **

**4ntk4-ch4n : iya tuh ga jadi di pake deh hadiahnya. Haha udah upadate, selamat membaca **

Muakasih banyak buat para readers semuaaaa…. Makasih bgt juga buat yang udah me-review dan juga buat para silent reader

Semoga fic ini ga nyampah, saya minta kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa….

Arigato Gozaimasuuuuu….


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**A GIFT ****©GY****BLUE12**

**PAIRING : Uchiha SasukeXHaruno Sakura**

**RATED : M (For many reason :D)**

**GENRE : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING : OC, MATURE, LITTLE BIT OF TYPO(S)**

**:::::**

**Click back if you don't wanna read this fic….**

**HAPPY READING :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura seolah-olah menghilang. Senyum ceria yang biasanya terpatri erat di kedua bibir nya tak pernah terlihat lagi, di gantikan oleh tatapan sendu kedua emeraldnya. Dan sepertinya sekarang melamun telah menjadi hobi yang sangat menyenangkan baginya, di saat apapun Sakura lebih banyak terlihat melamun. Kedua sahabatnya pun tak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak. Segala cara sudah mereka lakukan untuk menghibur Sakura, tapi tetap saja senyum ceria sahabat mereka tak pernah berhasil mereka lihat kembali, ya walaupun terkadang Sakura tersenyum menanggapi lelucon-lelucun konyol Ino dan sikap pemalu Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan, tetapi hanya sebatas senyuman biasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Semuanya terasa berbeda semenjak Sakura mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang keberadaan dirinya di balik bayang-bayang seorang gadis di dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi kenyataannya, hal itu memang benar, terucap langsung dari mulut laki-laki yang selama ini ia akui sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakit. Terluka. Sedih. Kecewa. Marah. Bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Tetapi sekuat apapun ego Sakura memaksanya untuk membenci laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut, ia tak bisa berbohong jika rasa mencintai yang telah lama singgah di titik terdalam relung jiwanya tidak akan pernah hilang untuk laki-laki itu. Sesakit apapun itu, seperih apapun itu, sungguh Sakura tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa membencinya. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menjerat nya terlalu dalam.

Sesekali gadis itu berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan Sasuke, tetapi kenyataannya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sakura terlalu takut, terlalu takut untuk tersakiti lagi jika ia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki bermata obsidian itu. Rasa sakit hatinya belum pulih dan ia belum siap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang baru.

Sasuke pun bukannya tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura, mengajaknya bicara, atau menemuinya saat kuliah usai, tetapi Sakura lah yang terus menghindar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura berubah menjadi perempuan pengecut. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, ia mengharapkan Sasuke datang tetapi ia justru menghindar saat laki-laki itu mendekat. Aneh memang, Sakura seperti membuang kesempatan begitu saja, ia bukannya tak mau menemui kekasihnya tersebut, ia hanya belum siap. Dan satu-satu nya cara untuk melarikan diri dari segelintir kerumitan ini adalah dengan menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin. Entah sejak kapan Sakura merasa bahwa ketenangan dan kesendirian menjadi sangat berharga dan menyenangkan. Sakura lelah, lelah menghadapi semua perasaanya sendiri. Ia baru sadar bahwa perasaan rumit bernama cinta ini telah membawa Sasuke terlalu jauh ke dalam hati nya.

**-A GIFT-**

Takdir memang tak pernah bisa di tebak. Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke seperti di kejar oleh perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat. Sesak yang ia rasakan tak kunjung hilang, justru semakin terasa pekat menyelimuti jiwa nya. Ia sadar ia harus meluruskan segala kerumitan ini ―kerumitan yang ia ciptakan sendiri akibat keegoisannya.

Sasuke mulai sering mempertanyakan perasaannya terhadap gadis yang selama ini ia akui eksistensi nya sebagai kekasih hati nya. Adakah cinta untuk sang gadis? Bohong jika ia menjawab tidak. Ia tahu dan ia benar-benar sadar bahwa ada seseuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari keindahan yang di tawarkan oleh kedua emerald gadis nya itu. Terlepas dari semua perasaannya tentang Hana, Sasuke sadar bahwa perasaan ini berbeda. Perasaan hangat yang muncul setelah sekian lama tak ia rasakan, kini di tawarkan oleh seorang gadis, seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Tetapi bodohnya, Sasuke baru menyadari semua hal ini, semua hal tentang cinta nya kepada Sakura, saat gadis itu pergi, pergi karena kesalahan dan keegoisannya sendiri. Terkadang pepatah memang terasa tepat di waktu-waktu seperti ini, bahwa terkadang kita baru menyadari suatu hal ketika hal tersebut pergi jauh meninggalkan kita.

Hari-hari yang di jalani pemuda Uchiha ini terasa semakin berat. Setiap kali ia mencoba mendekat pada gadisnya, semakin jauh pula jarak memisahkan mereka berdua. Ia sadar mengapa gadisnya tersebut tak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, ia benar-benar mengerti. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, ia ingin menyatakan semua perasaannya kepada gadis sakura itu. Memulai kembali hubungan mereka dari awal, tentunya dengan perasaan cinta yang utuh yang siap ia berikan kepada gadisnya itu. Mereka harus bicara sekarang, bukan nanti, bukan esok, atau lusa, tetapi sekarang, saat ini, saat Sasuke benar-benar mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura.

**-A GIFT-**

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju gerbang Konoha College. Entah mengapa hari ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat letih. Mungkin karena perubahan cuaca yang tidak menentu dan banyaknya berbagai pikiran yang hinggap di benaknya membuat tubuhnya perlu di istirahatkan barang sejenak. Sakura ingin cepat pulang, berendam dalam bathup yang penuh dengan kepulan asap hangat, membuat segelas susu coklat hangat, dan bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang nyaman. Rencana yang sempurna, sangat sempurna menurutnya.

Tetapi semua angan kenikmatan tentang berendam dan susu coklat hangat sepertinya harus sedikit tertunda, melihat gumpalan awan hitam yang kian membesar dan menggelap, menandakan hujan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun. Dengan langkah kaki yang semakin ia percepat dan dengan sesekali hentakan kesal, Sakura cepat-cepat meninggalkan gerbang kampusnya menuju halte bis yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya tersebut. Ia sedikit kesal saat bis yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang, membuatnya semakin cemas jika hujan harus turun saat ia masih menunggu bis seperti ini.

_Bruumm.. Bruummm.._

Deru mesin motor yang bergema membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda dengan motor besarnya tengah menatapnya, tangan panjangnya terulur menawarkan helm kepada gadis bubble gum tersebut.

"Pakailah, kau tak mungkin terus menunggu bis saat cuaca seperti ini." Ucap pemuda tersebut seraya turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Namun gadis itu tetap diam, tak sedikit pun bergeming dari duduknya ataupun mengeluarkan satu-dua kata dari bibir mungil miliknya.

"Sakura, tolong, sekali saja," Pemuda itu kembali bersuara ketika gadis yang ia ajak bicara sama sekali tak menanggapinya. "…tolong sekali saja kau tak mengabaikanku ―tidak di saat seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Ia masih terkejut mendapati laki-laki yang selalu hadir di tiap mimpi-mimpi panjangnya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang juga sulit untuk di artikan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku tak punya pilihan." Sasuke beranjak dari diamnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Sakura dengan satu tangannya menuju motor besarnya yang terpakir anggun di depan halte bis.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku! Lepaskan! Hei, turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dengan sigap ia dudukan Sakura di motornya dan memakaikan helm yang tadi di bawa nya, menutupi helaian-helaian cherry blossom Sakura kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke sendiri langsung menaiki motornya dan dengan sedikit paksaan, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan Sakura di pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melepaskan kedua tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke di saat Sakura ingin melepaskan lingkaran kedua tangannya. Dan tepat setelahnya, Sasuke langsung menarik gas motor besarnya, melaju meninggalkan halte bus yang semenjak tadi hanya menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dua manusia yang tengah di ombang-ambing oleh perasaan bernama cinta.

**-A GIFT-**

Sakura hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh ke― ah tidak, Sakura sendiri tidak berani untuk menyebut seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Semuanya terasa ambigu, hal-hal rumit yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya seakan kehilangan akal logisnya. Semua menjadi satu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, seperti badai yang tengah mengamuk di tengah lautan. Ah, rasanya ia ingin melupakan semua ini barang sejenak, melepasnya bersama dengan angin yang semenjak tadi menerpanya, membawa dirinya dalam suatu lamunan tak berujung dan secara perlahan membuatnya terhanyut ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

**-A GIFT-**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menyadari bahwa ia jelas tidak berada di kamarnya. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda dengan kamar tidur nya yang berkesan manis dan serba pink.

Ia masih mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya saat tanpa sadar ia menoleh kea rah kanan nya, Sasuke tangah tertidur disana, di sampingnya. Selama beberapa detik Sakura hanya terdiam menatap lelaki yang sangat di cintainya itu terbaring lelap di sampingnya. Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi nya yang merona. Mungkin air mata yang sekian lama ia tahan, tak dapat lagi ia bendung, jatuh tak tertahankan, menerobos pertahanan nya yang selama ini ia jaga. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar menutup mulut mungilnya, menahan isakan yang keluar akibat rasa sesak di dada nya yang terasa menggumpal. Laki-laki ini tak boleh tahu jika ia menangis, sudut di sebagian hati nya berkata bahwa tak pantas menitikkan air mata hanya untuk laki-laki sepertinya. Namun sebagian lain menjerit bahwa laki-laki yang ia tangisi sekarang adalah damba nya, pusara hati nya, rasa sakit dan mencinta yang berkumpul menjadi satu berderak di dalam hati nya. Meminta penjelasan mengapa cinta tulus yang ia berikan tidak mendapatkan balasan setimpal? Mengapa harus ia yang tersakiti?

Sakura sudah tak tahan, jika ia seorang penyihir, ingin sekali Sakura pergi dengan sekejap meninggalkan tempat yang terasa sangat menyesakkan ini. Namun Sakura hanya lah gadis biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa, sampai-sampai tak mampu membuat lelaki nya jatuh cinta padanya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia tak ingin membangunkan lak-laki ini. Masih dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi nya dan isak tangis yang sesekali terdengar di sela-sela deruan nafasnya, Sakura menapakkan kedua kaki mungilnya di atas lantai. Baru saja Sakura ingin berdiri dan melepaskan langkah nya barang satu atau dua pijakan, dengan tiba-tiba terselip dua tangan milik lelaki nya di sela-sela lengannya, merangkul hangat pinggang dan perut Sakura dalam sekejap. Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang akibat perlakuan mendadak yang ia dapatkan.

"Sakura, jangan pergi…"

Isakan tangis itu semakin tak bisa tertahankan, gumpalan rasa sesak di dadanya semakin terasa menyiksa. Kedua tangan mungilnya semakin gemetar menahan tangis nya sendiri.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi, Sayang…"

Kata itu bagai percikan bara api yang membakar, menghanguskan seluruh pertahanan Sakura yang mati-matian ia pertahankan. Kata yang tak pernah Sakura dengar, sayang yang terucap bagai madu manis di tengah hutan belantara. Dan disitulah Sakura terhanyut, terbenam dalam dekapan kedua lengan lelaki nya, menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang membuncah dalam dada nya, mengalirkan barang sedikit rasa perih terkoyak pada lelakinya tersebut. Dan Sasuke tahu, rasa sesak yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan semua isak tangis gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Hingga gadis ini kembali terlelap dalam dekapannya, dengan sisa-sisa jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

**-A GIFT-**

Sasuke sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi terlelap damai dalam dekapannya, saat gadis itu mulai sedikit bergerak tak nyaman, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama Sakura terbangun dan saat ia sadar, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mencoba menjauhkan diri dari dekapan lak-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi menjaga tidur lelapnya. Namun dekapan Sasuke justru semakin menguat, membuat Sakura tak bisa beranjak kemanapun selain kembali menerima dekapan hangat laki-laki yang amat di cintai nya itu.

"Kau tak perlu berkata apapun ataupun beranjak kemanapun, cukup berbaring dalam dekapanku dan mendengarkanku. Akan ku jelaskan semua nya padamu, tanpa terkecuali, semua rahasia tentang diriku, dia, dan kau." Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar jelas seperti perintah dalam pendengaran Sakura, mau tak mau ia hanya bisa menuruti nya, tak bicara apapun, dan tak beranjak kemanapun, bergelut nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia benci mengakui ini, namun pelukan Sasuke memang terasa nyaman dan hangat, membuatnya semakin terbuai dan tak ingin lepas.

Dan setelah itu meluncurlah kata demi kata dari kedua bibir Uchiha tersebut, mengisahkan kisah romansa antar dirinya dengan seorang gadis bernama Hasekura Hana, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta kepada Sakura ― gadis dalam pelukannya tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menangis, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk. Dirinya masih tak sadar apakah semua hal yang sedang ia rasakan dan alami ini adalah nyata atau hanya sebuah bunga tidur bagi nya.

"Dengar Sakura, semua yang aku ceritakan padamu adalah hal yang sejujur nya. Kini aku tak lagi memikirkan Hana, kau yang aku pilih sebagai gadis yang sepantasnya aku cintai. Aku tahu seberapa banyak pun permintaan maafku padamu, itu tak akan cukup. Dan aku tak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Namun percayalah Sakura, Aku mencintai mu, sungguh, jadi berhentilah menangis dan percaya padaku." Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus-elus lembut helaian merah jambu milik Sakura, mencoba menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia benar-benar telah mencintai Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kini sosok Hana telah tergantikan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sulit bagiku untuk menerima ini semua, Sasuke. Aku masih tak percaya, dan hatiku masih terlalu sakit. Tapi aku akui, aku sangat mencintaimu, teramat sangat, Sasuke." Sakura masih sedikit terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Hanya kau dan aku, Sakura." Sasuke kembali mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan balas mendekap Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sedikit terbata.

Mungkin malam ini telah berhasil menjadi malam panjang yang mereka lewati dengan hati yang sama-sama terasa ringan. Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tak menghalangi kehangatan menyusup di antara kedua manusia yang tengah bergelayut manja dengan ketentraman. Menikmati saat-saat ternyaman mereka setelah sekian lama tak pernah mereka jumpai. Gumpalan sesak itu telah hilang, luka yang tersayat perlahan-lahan mulai terobati. Membangun kembali keping-keping cinta yang sesaat lalu hancur tertiup badai. Kini semua telah terjawab, semua telah terpuaskan.

Mesra yang mereka rasakan mulai merayapi satu sama lain di detik berikutnya. Menghadirkan getir-getir dan degup tak tertata dalam dada mereka. Menyapu semua kegelisahan. Hasrat-hasrat nakal mulai mengambil alih akal sehat mereka. Malam berhujan seakan turut mengajak mereka merasakan kehangatan sejati yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka kecup. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka. Saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengecup-ngecup nakal bibir mungil merona Haruno Sakura.

**T.B.C**

Huwoooooooooooooooooooowwwww …

Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama menghilang entah kemana. Hehehehehe

Maaf ya saya hiatus lama sekali, maklum ide ga lancer ngalir nya

Tapi semoga chapter ini sedikit memuaskan walaupun agak bertele-tele dan tidak terlalu panjang. Hehehe

Review nya aku bahas di chapter depan yaaaa…..

Dan semoga ga lama update buat chapter selanjutnya *amiiiin hehehe

Oya, chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada lemon nya Sasuke-Sakura, tungguin yaaaa :D

Saya berusaha untuk bikin lemon yang bagus dan kecut2 bgt. Hehehe :D

Yasudah segini dulu deh cuap-cuap saya. Makasih baaaangeeeeetttt buat yg udah baca apalagi review fanfic saya yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini. Makasiiiiiiiih bangeeeettt T_T

Okeee Tengkyuuuuuu everyone, terus dukung saya yaaa :D :*


End file.
